Princes Almira, Princes from Padang Pasir (BADAI ARAB SPRING)
by Ai Cute
Summary: Setiap pesta pasti akan berakhir, setiap cerita pasti ada endingnya. Rangkaian trilogy yang diawali Konoha Love Story, Badai Arab Spring dan terakhir Princes Almira, Putri Padang Pasir akhirnya harus tamat juga. Ganti summary
1. Chapter 1

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Warga Konoha menjuluki Naruto the next Rikudou Senin karena ia telah menyebabkan dunia dilanda krisis, Negara dan perusahaan besar banyak yang bangkrut, rakyat banyak yang jadi pengangguran. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sekejam itukah Naruto? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Authot Note :

T: Apa Itachi gay karena pacaran dengan Kyuubi?

J: tidak. Kyuubi itu cewek, tapi dibesarkan layaknya seorang cowok jadi di pikiran orang dia cowok. Dia baru berpenampilan cewek setelah ditunangkan dengan Syukaku, anak konglomerat Jepang.

T: Pendek banget, gak cucok dengan penantian

J: Maaf kemarin aku ngetik panjang, tapi komputernya eror keapus semua. Jadi daripada updatenya telat lagi, lebih baik aku publish aja meski pendek.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 8

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan melempar tasnya ke atas meja. Ia kesal sekali eh salah bukan dia sangat marah dan gusar. Mereka pikir dia ini idot apa? Seenaknya saja mempermainkannya dan membodoh-bodohinya. Ia tahu foto jenazah yang pihak kedubes sodorkan itu bukanlah foto jenazah yang asli melainkan foto jenasah yang sudah dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa untuk mendukung tuduhan mereka.

Ia juga tahu semua benda yang katanya dia temukan untuk menuduh pihak mujahidin Sinai bukanlah sejak awal disitu, tapi ditaruh setelah ayahnya dan keluarganya tewas. Lagipula tak mungkin para mujahidin Sinai menyerang abinya yang masih memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Ikhwanul muslimin, Taliban, dan hamas. Meski politik ayahnya terkadang tak sejalan dengan mereka, tapi mereka tak bersebrangan jalan.

Mereka ingin main-main dengannya rupanya. Merasa kuat karena dibekingin Barat? Heh, dia pikir Naruto tak bisa menggertak apa? Ia akan membuat mereka, Barat tak bisa melindungi sang pembunuh malah Naruto akan membuat Barat, pelindung rezim militer Mesir itu, mendesak mereka menyerahkan pembunuh yang asli. Ya itu yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hasan. Kita lakukan plan B."

"Baik." Kata Hasan.

Ia menggenggam HPnya puas. 'Sebentar lagi kalianlah yang akan memohon-mohon dan merangkak di bawah telapak kakiku.' Batinnya puas.

Ia segera memencet nomor Fugaku Uchiha, kepala keluarga Uchiha, berbasa-basi sebentar minta maaf atas kekacauan yang telah ia lakukan minggu lalu. Ia tak mau keluarga itu khawatir.

SKIP TIME

Dunia dilanda krisis. Beberapa Negara dengan cepat terlilit hutang bahkan Negara Yunani terancam bangkrut, tak sanggup membayar hutangnya yang membengkak. Negara Italia, Spanyol, dan Portugal pun segera menyusul. Resesi ekonomi jilid dua ini membuat ekonomi mereka carut-marut dengan jumlah utang yang luar biasa besar. Pengangguran dan bunuh diri terjadi di tiap sudut kota. Bahkan Negara Inggris, Jerman, dan Perancis yang dinilai ekonominya mapan pun ikut terseret arus krisis financial.

Tak hanya itu saja beberapa pekan ini diberitakan banyak perusahaan raksasa dunia menyatakan bangkrut untuk mengurangi beban hutang. Bank Lehman brother yang sudah berdiri lama dan dulu mampu bertahan saat krisis ekonomi menghantam dunia pun kali ikutan tumbang. Apakah Jepang juga terkena imbasnya?

Itu sudah pasti. Saat ini hutang pemerintah Jepang sangatlah besar. Jika selama ini krisis tak terlalu menunjukkan dampak, itu bukan karena ekonomi mereka kuat, tapi karena simpanan masyarakat di bank masih banyak, kepercayaan mereka pada pemerintah tinggi. Jika kepercayaan itu hilang dan mereka menarik uang dari bank-bank secara besar-besaran, maka Jepang yang hutangnya sudah jatuh tempo pun akan hancur. Mereka akan kembali ke masa PD II dulu.

Naruto tersenyum puas dengan berita di Koran. Plan Bnya sempurna. Ini hanya baru awalnya. Langkah selanjutnya akan membuat Barat mati kutu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu apartemennya digedor orang. Ia membuka pintu dan muncul seseorang yang Naruto tak kenal. Wanita itu berambut orange, panjang sebahu dengan gaun warna merah tanpa lengan selutut. Ia bak seorang model.

Tanpa babibu, dia tiba-tiba menarik kerudung Naruto kasar, setelah menampar pipinya hingga memerah dan Naruto yang terkesiap tersungkur di lantai. "Dasar wanita jalang. Elo sama kayak nyokap elo, sampah. Tukang rebut kekasih orang."

Naruto bangkit, tapi jatuh lagi karena tendangan samping orang itu. 'awww' teriaknya kesakitan. Tapi bukannya kasihan, ia malah dihujani tendangan dan pukulan membuat tubuh Naruto memar di sana-sini dan luka-luka. Darah merembes, mengotori jubah dan kain kerudung warna putih tulang. KDRT itu baru terhenti setelah Itachi yang muncul memegang tangan orang itu.

"Apa-apaan ini Kyuu? Elo mau bunuh dia?" bentak Itachi.

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Dasar Bitch." Maki Kyuubi kasar.

"Elo gak apa-apa Nar?"

"Gak apa-apa Tachi. Maaf anda ini siapa? Datang-datang main pukul orang."

"Alaa, jangan sok lugu lho. Dasar munafik. Elo kan yang bikin perusahan nyokap gue bangkrut." Katanya marah. Dia teringat dengan pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

Flashback.

"Kacau. Semua kacau. Namikaze corp sebentar lagi bangkrut."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Kurenai terkejut.

"Pangsa pasar kita menurun drastis akibat krisis yang melanda Eropa dan Amerika. Dan yang terburuk kita tak berhasil mendapat pinjaman bank untuk membayar hutang yang jatuh tempo."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya nilai asset rumah ini dan tanah di Akibahara yang luas itu sudah jatuh nilainya."

"Tidak, nilainya masih tinggi. Masalahnya bank menolak ngasih pinjaman karena surat kuasa itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Ini semua gara-gara Kushina dan anaknya yang brengsek itu. Aku ingin anaknya pun mampus seperti ibunya. Dia penyebab semua ini."

"Apa sih yang telah dilakukannya?"

"Dia menarik asetnya yang luar biasa besar itu di benua Eropa dan Amerika akibatnya Negara-negara di kedua benua itu jatuh ke dalam krisis ekonomi. Dia pasti berniat balas dendam pada kita."

Kyuubi tak lagi mendengarkan perbicangan mereka, karena orang tuanya bicaranya bisik-bisik jadi tak terdengar dari tempatnya sembunyi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Nama itu, nama yang paling dibencinya. Nama orang yang membuatnya dicap anak haram dan mengalami masa-masa buruk kala kanak-kanak dulu. Kenapa nama itu kembali muncul? Mereka seperti kutukan.

End Flashback

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Elo kan yang bikin Namikaze corp bangkrut. Puas elo sekarang, hah? Dasar jalang."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Well, perusahaan itu yang bangkrut kenapa aku yang disalahkan. Aku kan tak pernah berebut bisnis dengan Namikaze corp."

"Elo kan yang nyebabin krisis ini. Elo mesti tanggung jawab."

"Wel ternyata sebagai lulusan Harvard jurusan bisnis S2 pula, elo tak sepintar yang digembar-gemborkan orang."

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Gue bilang elo tuh bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh."

"Kau…" Kyuubi sudah berniat melayangkan tamparan di pipi Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan Itachi.

"Elo tahu kalo krisis ini lahir dari Barat dan AS sendiri. Elo pasti sudah ngerasain tanda-tandanya jika elo emang sudah lama menekuni bisnis. Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Jadi elo nggak ngakuin ini salah elo."

"Bisa ya bisa juga tidak. Gue hanya menyelamatkan asset gue. Gue gak sebego itu mau investasi di Negara yang sudah mau ambruk. Jadi simpan sumpah serapah loe. Itu." kata Naruto tenang. "Ah ya dan satu lagi. Elo seharusnya trima kasih sama gue."

"Kau?" desis Kyuubi makin marah.

"Karena gue udah berbaik hati minjamin rumah dan tanah gue buat elo pake sesuka hati. Tapi sekarang gue mau pake sendiri. Jadi gue kasih elo waktu sebulan buat pindah. Katakan itu pada nyokap bokap loe. Maaf gue mau istirahat dulu. Jadi silakan anda keluar dari apartemen saya." Tambahnya sinis.

Dia tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya ini sekarang. Anak orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup ibunya. Bisa saja ia bermain-main dengannya, sayang ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada mendiang ibunya. Apalagi ia punya urusan yagn lebih penting. Jadi lupakan saja. Baginya Kyuubi dan keluarganya tak lebih dari kecoak, tak ada artinya di matanya.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto tajam, darahnya mendidih penuh dendam. Ia bertekat akan membalasnya. Ia menghentakan kakinya kasar, dan keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu keras.

Itachi yang sejak tadi jadi penonton menegur Naruto. OK dia mungkin senang Kyuubi sekeluarga menerima akibatnya, tapi dia juga gak ingin rakyat Jepang ikut menanggungnya. "Gue pikir elo gak bijak Nar. Apa dendam sudah bikin mata hati elo tertutup, Nar?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Sepicik itukah dirimu menilaiku, Tachi. Ternyata gue salah nilai e maaf saya ingin istirahat bisakah anda meninggalkan apartemen saya." Katanya santun, meski itu tak bisa menutupi nada sakit hati yang terselip didalamnya.

SKIP TIME

"Wah hebat. Dia telah jadi orang paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia, tajir banget." Puji Kakuzu tak percaya bisa kenalan atau kalo dia boleh GR dikagumi seorang bilyuner.

"Hmm, dan kita pernah membully orang itu. Kita mesti gimana kalo ketemu dia lagi? " kata Konan

"Untuk apa sungkan? Dia layak mendapatkannya." Tukas Itachi.

"Tumben elo ngomong sinis gitu. Biasanya elo banggain dia gitu. Elo cemburu karena dia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pangeran Arab lainnya?" sindir Hidan.

Itachi gelagapan tak siap ucapannya dibalik. "Ce cemburu apanya? Mana mungkin gue suka ama karung beras itu? hell no." kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan untuk memperkuat pernyataannya barusan.

"Lalu?" kejar Hidan tak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa? Hei dia bikin krisis ekonomi, banyak perusahaan rontok, pengangguran dimana-mana. Bentar lagi pasti Negara kita juga kena imbasnya. Tu Namikaze corp aja udah kolaps. Masa kalian nggak membencinya."

"Jadi ini soal Namikaze corp? Elo masih suka sama Kyuubi setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Dediara tak habis pikir. Temennya ini bego atau gimana sih?

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi."

"Jawab dengan jujur elo masih suka kan dengan Kyuubi?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Jujur dia bingung. Ia merasa perih liat wajah sakit hati Kyuubi. Mungkin karena hatinya terlewat mencintai gadis rubah itu.

Meski tak menjawab, Deidara tahu Itachi masih sangat mencintai sepupunya itu. rasa cemburu kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Kenapa selalu saja Kyuubi? Dia selalu saja bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Sedangkan dia meski sudah berusaha sungguh-sungguh selalu saja dapat sisa.

Dialah yang pertama mencintai Itachi, tapi Kyuubi, sepupunya yang cantik dan arogan malah yang mendapatkannya. Hatinya hancur seketika. Ia merasa dirinya seorang pecundang sejati. Rasa sakit dan benci itu semakin berkibar setelah dia tahu ternyata Kyuubi hanya memanfaatkan Itachi untuk mendapatkan kendali perusahaan Namikaze. Dia sedang menggertak keluarga besarnya. Setelah dapat semua keinginannya, ia dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Itachi terpuruk.

Dulu ia berpikir itu kesempatannya untuk mendapat Itachi kembali. Sayang harapan tinggal harapan. Ia tak bisa meraih hatinya malah dia menjauh semakin jauh. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan beralih pada Sasori. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuubi kembali muncul dan dengan mudahnya menaklukan Itachi kembali? Kenapa begitu? Ini sungguh tak adil. Benar-benar tak adil.

Deidara larut dengan kenangan pahitnya, cintanya masa lalunya, sampai ia tak menyadari tatapan sakit hati seorang laki-laki tampan yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi. 'Jadi hati elo masih milik Itachi. Kapan elo menoleh sama gue.' Batinnya miris.

SKIp TIME

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang untuk mengurus warisan dari Rikudou senin dan niatnya untuk investasi di Jepang. Ia tadi membicarakannya dengan Fugaku ji-san dan Danzo. Mereka senang dengan niat Naruto. Dengan demikian krisis yang sedang melanda dunia tak akan memberi dampak buruk pada Jepang. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa karena tadi Hasan menghubunginya. Ada hal penting yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk menyukseskan rencananya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan hingga ia menubruk seseorang.

"Senpai?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

TBC

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan hati para reader. Mohon dukungannya terus dari para reader dengan mereviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Warga Konoha menjuluki Naruto the next Rikudou Senin karena ia telah menyebabkan dunia dilanda krisis, Negara dan perusahaan besar banyak yang bangkrut, rakyat banyak yang jadi pengangguran. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sekejam itukah Naruto? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Authot Note : Buat fic TKU, MOGT, BB updatenya ntar kalo BAS tamat. Bentar lagi tamat kok. Sabar ya… ^_^

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 9

Bisakah anda menginvestasikan asset anda di Jepang? Minimal anda menyimpan tabungan anda di bank milik swasta maupun negeri di Jepang? Anggap saja itu untuk menyelamatkan perekonomian negeri tanah air ibumu." Bujuk Danzo melalui telepon.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menerima telepon dari Danzo, menteri keuangan. Ia menganggap Naruto orang yang paling tepat untuk dimintai tolong. Selain masih keturunan Jepang, ia memiliki kekayaan melimpah, melebihi 2 atau mungkin 5 kali lipat GNP Jepang.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf saya tak bisa membantu anda. Saya tak bisa menyimpan uang saya di bank."

Tubuh Danzo melemas, gagal sudah negoisasinya. Seharusnya ia minta bantuan Sai saja. Karena dia pikir dia cukup ahli membujuk orang makanya ia nekat negoisasi sendiri. Ternyata ia salah langkah. Ini penolakan Naruto ke 10 kalinya. Fugaku, Hiashi, dan Sabaku juga gagal membujuk Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming dan tetap membiarkan krisis ekonomi berlanjut sampai tuntutan awalnya yakni ingin pembunuh asli keluarganya dihukum mati. Ia mengerti perasaan naruto yang sedang terluka, tapi sebagai pejabat Negara dia harus memikirkan nasib rakyatnya karena itu ia terus membujuk Naruto mulai dari agar tak menutup usahanya di berbagai belahan dunia, hingga memintanya menyimpan uangnya di bank untuk menjaga stabilitas bank.

"Tapi kau akan datang untuk konferensi pers nanti kan?" tanyanya masih berharap Naruto bisa dibujuk sebelum pertemuan nanti.

"Ya saya akan datang."

SKIP TIME

"Senpai? Ada apa? Senpai terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat.. murung begitu." Tanya Naruto terkejut, lihat salah satu senpainya di Akatsuki terlihat seperti orang linglung begitu. Matanya tampak kosong seperti orang yang sudah tak ingin hidup lagi.

"Tak ada apa. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori kaget juga bertemu dengan Naruto di saat hatinya sedang berkecamuk, gundah gulana.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ini mau ke kediaman Danzo. Kata Sai aku diundang ke sana. Senapi boleh ku katakana sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Ia baru melanjutkan perkataannya setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasori. "Mungkin kata-kataku kurang berkenan di hati senpai. Tapi, cobalah senpai cerita masalah senpai pada seseorang. Mungkin senpai nanti tidak mendapatkan solusi, tapi hati senpai akan lebih plong. Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitnya.

Sasori tertegun, baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa dengan mudah membaca ekpresi wajahnya. Padahal dia bukan apa-apanya. Mungkin ada baiknya cerita pada kohainya ini. Toh kata Gaara, saudara sepupunya itu Naruto pintar menjaga rahasia. Apapun yang kita ceritakan padanya tak akan pernah bocor pada orang lain. Plusnya lagi sering kali dia bisa memberikan solusi.

"Nar?" panggil Sasori sebelum Naruto pergi jauh. Naruto menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sasori sangsi. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu."

Sasori mengajak Naruto duduk di taman berhadapan. "Aku mencintai Deidara sangat mencintainya sejak awal masuk SMU. Tapi dia tergila-gila dengan Itachi, teman baikku. Matanya selalu hanya tertuju padanya. Tapi aku tak menyerah dan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Kesempatan itu muncul saat Dei sudah tak ada harapan dengan Itachi. Aku senang akhirnya ia membalas cintaku." Ia diam sejenak, mulai merasakan sesak di dada, teringat kembali raut wajah sedih Deidara. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke depan menutupi wajahnya, seoalh itu bisa mengusir kenangan buruk itu.

"Tapi semua itu ilusi. Hati Dei masih untuk Itachi dari dulu hingga kini. Mungkin memang tak ada tempat untukku di hatinya. Haruskah.. haruskah aku melepasnya agar ia bisa kembali bersama dengan Itachi? Karena aku merasa.. merasa berada di tempat yang salah. Aku hadir diantara mereka." Sasori mengatupkan kedua matanya, menahan isak air mata yang keluar karena rasa perih di dada.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang. "Jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Pastikan dulu apa memang dirimu tak ada di hati Deidara senpai, baru senpai pilih langkah selanjutnya."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Bagimana caranya?" tanyanya lirih. Ada hasrat menggebu ingin tahu kebenarannya sekaligus rasa takut di saat bersamaan.

"Nanti aku urus. Pokoknya senpai tahu beres. Sebelumnya aku harus segera ke kediaman Danzo sama."

"Memang kalian janjian jam berapa?"

"Jam 19.00WIB"

"Itu kan 15 menit lagi. Kenapa masih santai begitu. Sini aku antar pake motorku."

"Ah tidak usah aku.."

"Aku gak mau terima penolakan." Kata Sasori tegas.

Akhirnya Naruto nurut. Dia naik motor, duduk di jok bagian belakang. Menarus tas ranselnya di depan sebagai pembatas dan member Sasori uang tip sebagai imbalan karena ngasih dia tumpangan. Sasori bingung nerima uang itu, tapi karena waktu yang sudah mepet akhirnya ia pun menggas motornya alih-alih mengembalikan uang naruto.

Mereka muter lewat belakang karena di depan kediaman Danzo sudah rame orang dan nyaris tak memberi mereka jalan. Sasori memimpin jalan karena khawatir naruto tersesat di rumah keluarga Shimura yang luas BGT. Danzo yang mengetahui kedatangan Naruto segera menyambut Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke raungan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para juru kuli tinta alias wartawan. Rupanya Naruto akan melakukan konferensi pers bersama Danzo, menyangkut identitasnya sebagai Uzumaki terakhir, pewaris dari Rikudou Senin sekaligus Putri Pangeran Arab, Hasan Nasrullah. Sasori hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar Naruto. Dimanapun dia berada dia selalu mengutamakan keperluan orang lain. Makanya sama seperti Akatsuki yang lainnya, dia pun tak percaya Naruto orang yang kejam dan tega membuat Negara-negara krisis.

SKIP TIME

Di sebuah kedai ramen para pelanggan sedang menikmati ramen special buatan Teuchi ji san. Mereka menikmati nikmatnya ramen ditemani tv yanga menyala di selingin pembicaraan ngalur ngidul. Kebanyakan mereka mengeluh dengan lambatnya pemerintah Jepang mengatasi krisis global. Sebagian lagi gosipin Naruto. Dia dijuluki warga konoha Princes Devil dan sama sekali tak terpesona oleh kemunculannya.

Mereka sudah menduga sang putri sama halnya dengan leluhurnya. Darah Namikaze yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya tak akan member efek baik. Toh putri dididik oleh raja tega, sebutan untuk para bangsawan dan konglomerat Arab yang konon demen dengan perbudakan dan memelihara gundik. Denger-denger Kushina sama dijadikan istri yang keempat. Kasihan… malang nian nasib putri kesayangan para warga Konoha itu.

"Selamat malam semua warga Konoha khususnya dan rakyat Jepang pada umumnya. Hari ini saya akan mengumumkan wasiat mendiang ibunda sebelum beliau meninggal. 1, tanah di Akibahara milik keluarga Uzumaki akan dihadiahkan bagi rakyat Konoha. Beliau ingin tanah itu sebagian tanah itu dibangun apartemen dan fasilitas taman dan tempat olahraga untuk para warga Konoha. Anda cukup membawa KTP domisili Konoha, maka anda dapat memiliki apartemen ataupun rumah berikut tanahnya."

"Wahhhh…" seru mereka senang. Yup mereka ini terdiri dari para kontraktor alias tukan kontrak rumah. Maknaya mereka senang punya harapan untuk memiliki tempat tinggal permanen, gratis pula. Mereka mendengarkan lebih lanjut pengumuman di tv dan membiarkan ramennya dingin tanpa dilirik lagi.

"2, peninggalan leluhur saya Rikudou Senin berupa tanah dan bangunan akan dikembalikan pada orang-orang dari klan yang konon pemilik sahnya. Untuk itu saya menyerahkan masalah ini pada Danzo sama." Senyum warga Konoha semakin merekah, terutama orang-orang dari keluarga yang dimaksud naruto. Itu sangat membantu sekali. Tanah dan bangunan yang dimaksud Naruto sangat luas dan nilainya sangat tinggi. Saat ini hanya disewakan dan hasilnya disimpan di bank swiss. Semua diatur oleh Iruka, pengacara dari orang kepercayaan keluarga Rikudou senin.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "ke 3 semua uang, emas perhiasan dan semua aset Rikudou senin yang sah akan saya kembalikan kepada Negara untuk membayar utang Negara. Terima kasih." Kata naruto tersenyum. Ia menanda tangani berkas dan memindah tangankan dokumen sertifikat tanah pada Danzo sebagai symbol. Tampak jelas senyum Danzo semakin merekah. Kerut-kerut lelah dan khawatir tampak ilang berganti dengan kelegaan luar biasa. Jelas bantuan Naruto lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Dengan demikian ekonomi Jepang akan kuat dan terhindar dari krisis yang mencekik leher.

SKIP TIME

"Langkah kedua berjalan sukses. Biarkan mereka tertawa senang dulu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menangis darah. Step selanjutnya akan memukul hebat dan diakhiri dengan serangan mematikan. Itu pasti akan membuat mereka hancur lebur." Kata Naruto sinis. Ia memindahkan bidaknya menendang kuda hitam lawan dan menggantinya dengan pion miliknya.

TBC

Mohon dukungannya terus. Sebentar lagi tamat kok. Terakhir RnR.


	3. Chapter 3

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Naruto menuntut tes DNA untuk membuktikan darah Namikaze mengalir dalam darahnya. Apa ini modus anak durhaka gaya baru? Sudah begitu dalamkah kegelapan menyelimuti hatinya, hingga dendam jadi tujuan utamanya? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, cerita garing, Typos, OOC, banyak OC, AU, fem Naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Author Note : maaf sebenarnya Ai nggak ingin ganti judul tapi waktu mau publish, manager storiesnya eror terus, hanya bisa klik new story. Jadi daripada updatenya telat lagi, Ai putuskan bikin judul baru lagi. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 10

"Shika. Elo bisa bantuin gue?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Gue butuh dua kamar rawat inap yang deketan."

"Buat apaan? Ada kenalan elo yang sakit."

"Nggak ada. Ini hanya buat syuting doang kok."

"Ooh kirain elo masuk RS lagi."

"He he he enggak kok. Bisa nggak?"

"Bisa. Ntar aku urus."

"OK trims."

Naruto beralih mencet nomor Sasori senpai. "Senpai semua udah aku atur. Senpai tinggal ngikutin intruksiku saja." Kata Naruto.

"OK." Kata Sasori.

Skip Time

Deidara baru saja keluar dari ruang kuliah. Hari ini ia mau ke apartemen Sasori. Ia cemas dengan kekasihnya itu yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan sulit dihubungi. Apalagi sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak masuk kuliah. Jangan-jangan dia jatuh sakit dan… lamunan Deidara buyar akibat telepon masuk di HPnya. Ia baca sekilas siapa yang nelepon. Nomor Naruto. 'Tumben ni anak ngubungin dia duluan. Ada apa ya?' batinnya.

"Halo…"

"Dei senpai, gawat. Sasori senpai dan Tachi senpai masuk RS Hikarigaoka milik klan Nara. Saya bingung nih. Sasuke dan Gaara sulit dihubungi. Aku mesti gimana?"

"Apa… baik-baiklah aku ke sana sekarang. Elo tenang ya. Elo jagain dulu. Apa aja yang dibutuhkan elo yang urus sementara." Kata Dei memutuskan sambungan. Pantas saja Chi dan Saso dana tak masuk kuliah hari ini. Ternyata mereka… jangan-jangan mereka… tidak-tidak. Aku tak boleh berfikiran buruk lebih dahulu. Aku harus ke sana.

Deidara saking bingungnya tak memberi tahukan member Akatsuki yang lain. Ia bahkan tak tahu Itachi lagi jalan dari arah yang berlawan bareng dengan Sasuke. Hari ini dia nggak kuliah karena dipanggil dosen. Deidara ngebut biar cepat sampai, tak memperdulikan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang diserobotnya. Di otaknya sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ciittt ia mengerem mendadak. Ia dengan serampangan memberikan kunci mobil pada satpam untuk memarkirkan mobilnya karena dia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia berlari cepat-cepat, menghampiri ruang resepsionis. "Maaf, kamar pasien kecelakaan tadi siang di mana?"

"Atas nama siapa? Pagi ini ada banyak pasien kecelakaan karena kebetulan ada kecelakaan beruntun di tol Beika."

"Uchiha Itachi dan Akasuna Sasori."

"Oh itu. Mereka sekarang di rawat di pavilion Anggrek no 501 dan 502. Luka mereka tak parah jadi tak perlu masuk ruang UGD. Dari sini lurus, nanti belok kanan. Paviliunnya tepat di sebelah pasien anak-anak."

"Terima kasih errr Mouri san."

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu anda."

Deidara kembali lari, tapi kali ini tak terlalu cepat agar tak menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Ruangannya saling berhadapan. Ia sudah berniat membuka pegangan pintu kamar Itachi, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat bayangan Sasori. Awal dari Sasori PDKT, dia yang terus menemani, menghibur, dan membuatnya sering tersenyum. Deg. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak.

Deidara merasa dia akan kehilangan kekasihnya yang telah bertahta kuat di hatinya. Air mata perlahan menetes di matanya. Dia takut sangat takut kehilangan Sasori. Sungguh dia benar-benar mencintai Sasori. Ia membalikan badan dan membuka pintu kamar Sasori. Di lihatnya Sasori sedang terbaring lemah di bangsal. Di sampingnya Naruto yang kelelahan menelungkupkan kepalanya di samping kanan Sasori. Bajunya masih bernoda darah.

Deidara langsung menghampiri Sasori. Dia memegang tangan Sasori lembut. "Dana. Ku mohon bangunlah. Gue minta maaf. Gue nggak tahu apa salah gue? Tapi gue tahu elo marah kan sama gue. Tak biasanya elo nyuekin gue. Ku mohon bukalah kedua matamu lagi. Aku ingin memandangi bola matamu."

Air mata kembali menetes deras di pipinya. "Waktu Chi memilih sepupuku dan bukannya gue, hati gue remuk sebelah. Gue berasa mati. Untung elo datang tepat waktu. Elolah yang menyembuhkan hati gue. Hiks hiks hiks." Deidara mengusap air mata di pipinya lembut.

"Walaupun kehadiranmu bukan yang pertama, tapi dirimu bagiku awal segalanya. Biarpun tinggal separoh rasa cinta ini namun sayang ku padamu tiada duanya. Danaaa ku mohon. Hik hik hiks ku mohon bukalah matamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri.' Curhat Deidara.

Sasori yang pura-pura tidur perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia memeluk pinggang Deidara lembut. "Benarkah itu Dei. Hanya aku yang bertahta di hatimu."

"Eh elo sudah sadar. A-a-aku panggilkan…"

"Jawab aku Dei." Potong Sasori.

"Ya aku serius. Ku pilih hatimu tak ada ku ragu. Mencintamu adalah hal yang terindah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasori pahit.

"Aku telah melupakannya. Bagiku dia adalah kawanku yang sangat ku sayangi."

"Tapi kenapa kamu begitu mengkhawatirkannya saat dia ingin kembali dengan mantannya. Elo terlihat cemburu."

"Apa elo marah gara-gara itu? Maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku menyayangi Chi. Aku tak ingin ia hancur lagi. Aku kenal betul watak Kyuubi. Dia itu seperti rubah, licin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori sangsi dan penuh haru.

"Tentu saja. Hei elo nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Gue sehat. Sehat sekali. Ini hanya akal-akalan Naruto. Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu sebenarnya karena itu aku ikutin permainannya."

"Dasar kamu ini." Kata Deidara gemas, mencubit lengan kekasih. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol Naruto, hingga posisinya berubah. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Bau anyir darah tercium di hidung mancung Deidara. Ia memeriksa warna merah yang menempel di tubuh Naruto tepatnya bagian lengan kanan.

"Ini darah sungguhan. Apa mungkin dia…." Deidara tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan cepat-cepat menelepon dokter. "Halo, dokter. Bisa ke ruangan no 501. Ada pasien yang lukanya terbuka." Kata Deidara.

SKIP TIME

Malam ini klan Namikaze berkumpul lagi. Mereka membicarakan dua hal penting. Pertama merosotnya saham perusahaan mereka. Bahkan ada anak perusahaan yang sudah gulung tikar. Kedua, ditemukannya anak ramalan yang ternyata putri dari Kushina.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Kita harus mengambil hati anak itu, jika ingin selamat. Saat ini dia satu-satunya orang paling kaya di kawasan Asia Pasifik." Kata Mito.

"Tapi Bu. Bagaimana caranya? Dia dijaga oleh Uchiha. Pasti mereka telah memberi tahukan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kita padanya." Kata Minato.

"Itu urusan gampang. Serahkan saja padaku. Jangan sebut namaku Mito kalo tak sanggup melakukannya. Kau urus saja perusahaan."

"Baik Bu."

"Kyuu, ku dengar kamu menampar Naruto? Denger aku tak mau hal itu terulang lagi dan segera minta maaf padanya. Kalo kau melanggarnya aku bersumpah akan menendangmu ke jalanan. Meski kau cucuku. Aku tak butuh orang tak berguna." Kata Mito dingin.

Kyuubi mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tak mau dan tak sudi merendahkan diri pada wanita jalang itu. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain saat ini. Karena itu ia menjawab "Baik Bu." Dalam pikirannya ia sedang mencari cara mengatasi masalah ini.

'Itachi ya Itachi. Dialah yang bisa menolongnya. Syukaku sudah tak berguna untuknya, jadi bisa disingkirkan kapan saja.' Batinnya puas. Seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mei. Kau siapkan bunga terindah dan termahal. Aku akan mengunjungi cucuku tercinta di RS."

"Baik. Mito sama."

SKIP TIME

Itachi berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia merasa dilematis. Apa perasaan benci pada Naruto ini semata-mata karena ia telah berubah jadi jahat? Ataukah karena hal lain. Cemburu misalnya. Ya ia akui hatinya mulai diisi oleh gadis itu secara diam-diam tanpa ia sadari. Tapi hatinya yang lain masih ia berikan pada Kyuubi, cinta pertamanya. Ia harus memastikannya.

Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat, ia mendengar keributan kecil. Ia bisa saja cuek dan tak perduli. Tapi masalahnya orang itu Kyuubi. Dia mau tak mau harus perduli. Di sana di ujung jalan, ia melihat Kyuubi akan dianiaya Syukaku.

"Dasar wanita jalang tak berguna. Kau pikir aku tak tahu. Kau mau menikamku dari belakang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Kau mau menjebak Itachi lagi bukan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah putus dengannya."

Syukaku mencengkram leher jenjang Kyuubi yang terekspos. "Kau pikir aku bodoh. Elo mau balikan sama dia karena hartaku tak bisa kau peras bukan. Cih dasar matre. Tapi tak semudah itu Kyuubi. Aku akan memberimu hadiah cantik sebelum melepasmu."

Wajah Kyuubi memucat. Rasa takut menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mengerti arti hadiah cantik itu. Syukaku ini tipe sadistic. Tiap berhubungan intim, ia sering dilukai. Sungguh sudah lama dia ingin menendang orang ini, tapi dia tak berani karena neneknya bisa membunuhnya dan orang tuanya tak akan bisa membelanya. Karena itu ia bertahan. Hadiah cantik itu pasti lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Kyuubi memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat menunggu pukulan di wajahnya atau anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Tapi hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Yang ada justru tersungkur di tanah, ketika ia membuka matanya kembali.

Di sana ia melihat mantannya menatap Syukaku tajam. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk meraih simpati Itachi. Ia pura-pura menghalangi Itachi memukuli tunangannya hingga babak belur.

"Sudah sudah Chi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku aku…" ia meneteskan air matanya dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Bingo acting Kyuubi benar-benar sempurna. Hal itu membuat darah Itachi semakin mendidih dan menyerang Syukaku dengan brutal.

"Pergi kamu. Atau kau mau ku beri yang lebih menyakitkan lagi." Hardik Itachi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuubi. "Elo nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Enggak. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa elo diam saja dipukuli cowok brengsek seperti itu."

"Apa boleh buat? Kalo aku melawan Ka sankulah yang akan menanggungnya. Elo tahu sendiri kan gimana nenekku itu."

"Tapi kalo elo diam aja, ia akan semakin ngelunjak. Lebih baik pisah saja. Apalagi sekarang keluarga Syukaku sedang terlibat masalah besar yang mungkin akan menjadikan harta dan tahta mereka sebagai jaminan."

"Benarkah itu? Tapi apa masih ada yang mau denganku? Bajingan itu sering melukai tubuhku. Aku tak lagi mulus, tapi penuh cacat. Aku…" Air mata menetes deras di pipinya.

Itachi merasa iba. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuubi erat, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa hatinya tenang dan dadanya berdetak kencang. Ah sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang. Ia bahagia bisa bersatu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Dalam pelukan Itachi, seringai Kyuubi semakin lebar. 'Serigala masuk perangkap.' Batinnya. Ia senang bisa dengan mudah mengambil hati Itachi kembali. 'Aku tak akan kalah darimu Nar. Elo salah pilih orang.' Batinnya lagi.

SKIP TIME

Mito membesuk Naruto yang sedang ditemani Sakura dan Ino dengan Mei Terumi. Ia memberikan karangan bunga dan buah-buahan segar.

"Cucuku gimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Nenek cemas sekali mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit." Kata Mito sambil menyerahkan karangan bunga pada Naruto yang diterima dengan kernyitan heran.

"Maaf anda siapa?"

"Kau tak tahu aku?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku nenekmu. Memangnya Kushina tak pernah cerita?"

"Maaf, ibunda mengalami hilang ingatan semenjak tragedy bom di Yerusalem. Beliau hanya ingat Naruto jadi ayah memberiku nama Naruto. Saya…"

"Tenang saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Aku akan menceritakan silsilah keluarga kita padamu. Hari ini nenek hanya datang bersama bibimu. Ayahmu dan ibumu masih sibuk. Besok akan ku ajak dia kemari." Potong Mito Namikaze. Wajahnya sendu memperlihatkan keprihatianan dalam, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Bukannya saya tak percaya. Tapi beberapa hari ini saya mendapat banyak tamu yang juga mengaku ayah saya. Bisakah…"

"Kau tak percaya nenek tua ini? Perihnya hatiku. Sudah pasti kau cucuku. Wajahmu memang persis dengan ibumu, tapi warna biru saphir matamu dan senyummu turunan Minato. Aku yakin sekali kau cucuku yang telah lama hilang."

"Masalah keturunan adalah hal penting dalam agamaku. Karena itu saya butuh bukti yang lebih konkrit dari sekedar sekedar foto ataupun surat nikah. Karena itu.."

"Kau ingin tes DNA? Tak apa. Nenek mengerti. Kita akan melakukan tes DNA besok. Kau bisa kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Nenek pergi dulu karena masih ada urusan penting. Kamu cepat sembuh ya Nak." Katanya sebelum pamita dan mencium kening Naruto.

Di luar kamar Mito menggerutu. "Dasar bocah tengik. Beraninya dia meragukanku. Akan ku balas kamu berlipat-lipat kalo kau sudah tak berguna lagi." Gumamnya lirih. Ia pun pergi dengan Mei ke kantor. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan pihak bank.

Dia akan membujuk bank dengan nama Naruto sebagai jaminan karena asset Uzumaki Kushina sudah diambil alih Naruto dan juga banyak asetnya yang diamalkan pada orang-orang kere. Itu yang bikin Mito sangat benci dengan cucunya yang satu ini selain Deidara tentunya. Baginya Deidara yang hanya orang berdarah kotor. Dia lahir dari rahim anak hasil perselingkuhan suaminya. Kebenciannya semakin dalam setelah dia terbukti berkhianat dengan mendukung Uchiha sialan itu.

Di dalam kamar Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Ini bukan amsalah gampang. Pasalnya ia bertemu dengan salah satu dedengkot yang menghancurkan ibunya secara live.

"Elo kenapa, Nar?" tegur Sakura. Sakura masuk lagi ke dalam kamar bareng Ino setelah Mito Namikaze dan Terumi Mei masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Gue nggak nyaman aja di dekatnya."

"Elo takut? Dia nenekmu kan. Apa yang perlu elo takuti?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Elo nggaktahu hal kejam apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sudahlah nggak penting itu. Kalian nggak pulang?"

"Bentar lagi. Nunggu Temari dan Tenten datang."

"Elo semua nggak perlu begitu. Aku jadi nggak enak hati udah ngerepotin kalian."

"Nggak repot kok. Kita kan teman. Nah sekarang waktunya dirimu istirahat."

Narutpo menganggukkan kepala. Ia rebahan. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan neneknya telah menguras seluruh energinya.

SKIP TIME

"Kata Umar, elo terluka?"

"Bukan masalah serius. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Lebih baik kalian focus dengan tugas kalian. Aku tak mau kita gagal. Banyak yang kita pertaruhkan."

"Aku mengerti. Dalam minggu-minggu ini lebih baik kau siap-siap. Serangan kali ini pasti memporak-porandakan perekonomian dunia."

"Bagus aku senang."

"Oh ya. Pangeran Khlaifa sudah keluar dari tahanan Guantanamo."

"Benarkah. Lalu dia?"

"Dia akan menjemputmu dalam waktu dekat. Kalian akan menikah secepatnya. Dia berniat terjun dalam pertempuran di Suriah. Kau masih mau dengannya."

"Tentu. Aku tak akan mundur. Ada yagn datang. Bye." Kata Naruto menutup telepon. Ia gemetar memegangi HPnya. Dia bingung. Di satu sisi ia senang akhirnya sang tunangan sudah bebas dan mereka bisa segera menikah. Di satu sisi ia takut, dan sedih meninggalkan teman-teman barunya di sini. Setelah ini mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Ini pasti akan jadi hal sulit yang ia lakukan. Air mata ia biarkan menetes di pipinya, dengan harapan air mata itu bisa membawa segala duka nestapanya.

TBC

Ini update yang terbaru. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ternyata banyak juga yang suka sisi gelap Naruto. Tenang setelah ini sisi jahat akan semakin Nampak dan banyak yagn akan jadi korbannya terutama keluarga Namikaze. Terus review ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Derai air mata rakyat miskin di beberapa Negara di Eropa membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya benarkah tindakannya itu? Kejutan tak terduga dari sebab musabab kematian ayahandanya. Mungkin benar kata pepatah semua akan indah pada waktunya, karena itu jangan pupuk dendam sekecil apapun. Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, banyak OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Author Note : bagi yang benci Naruto yang berubah jadi jahat tak apa. Tolong pahami sikon. Negara Naruto bukan Negara damai, tapi dilanda perang antara rezim melawan rakyat jelata kayak tragedy 1998 di Indonesia dulu. Penguasa dengan seenak udelnya membunuhi rakyatnya di jalanan karena protes damai, berkat perlindungan para Kapitalis Barat dan AS. Naruto hanya ingin menyingkirkan para pelindung itu sehingga rezim lemah dan rakyat tak lagi dibunuhi, diganti dengan pemimpin yang adil dan bijaksana, sayang pada rakyatnya. Jadi bukan untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Maaf jika tak berkenan.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 11

Sebelum ke RS seperti rencananya semula, Naruto kembali ke apartemen karena merasa ada yang ketinggalan. Di sana ia melihat beberapa pria berjas hitam sedang mengacak-acak apartemennya. Karena terpergok dan memang Naruto jadi target mereka, mereka pun balik menyerang Naruto. Naruto dibantu Jafar, mantan orang kepercayaan ayahnya, memberi perlawanan sengit. Meski hanya dua orang, mereka berdua terlatih dengan baik karena itu mereka berdua sanggup membuat kawanan berjas hitam itu kocar-kacir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dicari mereka?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia sudah memeriksa semua barang yang ada di apartemen. Tak ada barang berharga yang hilang. Artinya mereka tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Mungkin senjata canggih yang berhasil dengan susah payah dikembangkan ayahandamu."

"Senjata canggih? Untuk apa? Lagipula aku ke sini tak bawa apa-apa selain pakaian dan buku."

"Itu adalah senjata yang rencananya akan kita gunakan untuk menyerang Israel dan membuka mata dunia apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Masjid al Aqso."

"Karena itukah ayahanda dibunuh?"

"Ya. Israel dalam waktu dekat ini akan merobohkan tempat suci kita. Karena itu pangeran Hasan dan lainnya selain berjuang melawan rezim tirani saat ini, juga untuk menyingkap borok Israel dan barat yang munafik. Sayang mereka berhasil mengendus taktik Sang pangeran."

"Kejam." Kata Naruto lirih. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kejam? Itulah politik Princes. Kalo kita tak membunuh maka kitalah yang akan dibunuh. Karena itu ayahandamu mengirimmu ke Jepang untuk melindungimu. Sebagai putri, mereka tak bisa sembarangan menyentuhmu."

"Tapi aku putri yang dimusuhi."

"Kalo saja anda tak mengambil bagian, pasti anda akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan membiarkan Barat membunuhi saudara seimanku dan mengotori tempat suci kita? Tidak akan. Meski hanya secara ekonomi aku bisa mengebiri kekuatan mereka. Minimal aku turut serta menolong saudara kita dengan caraku sendiri."

"Anda tak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Kami telah merencanakan mengambil alih sumber minyak dan gas. Itu adalah pukulan mematikan untuk mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja itu butuh waktu sedangkan kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa rencana anda selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin menunggu hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

"Anda tak mencoba mencari senjata canggih itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak tahu dimana ayahanda menyimpannya. Itu buang-buang waktu saja."

"Tapi?"

"Ah sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Jafar ramah. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu setelah Naruto menghilang, Jafar mengepalkan tangannya, menyalurkan kemarahan yang tertunda. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

SKIP TIME

Sesuai rencana, Naruto pura-pura tidur di samping Deidara. Rencana tinggal rencana. Di bagian tidurnya emang OK, tapi Naruto merasa tubuhnya melemah. Darah seolah meninggalkan dirinya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Deidara bertanya khawatir. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Ia melihat tangannya yang tadi ditunjuk Deidara. Darah merembes membasahi lengan bajunya. "Oh shit. Ini pasti darah akibat pertarunganku dengan mereka.' Rutuknya dalam hati sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri karena mengalami pendarahan akut.

SKIP TIME

Naruto yang bosan menyetel TV, ganti-ganti chanel. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan nonton berita saja dari BBC London. Ia perkeras volumenya karena beritanya menarik.

"…Para mujahidin berhasil menguasai kawasan pengeboran minyak dan gas terbesar di dunia. Mereka juga berhasil bekerja sama mencegah penyelundupan minyak sehingga sekarang sumber minyak terbesar jatuh ke tangan para mujahidin. Para pelaku ekonomi kelabakan karena itu pasti memukul dunia industry mereka. Ini komentar perdana menteri Inggris…."

'Jadi sudah mulai ya? Setelah ini pasti akan terdengar berita serangan ke Israel dan tumbangnya para pemimpin rezim. Pelindung mereka kan sibuk dengan ekonomi negaranya sendiri.' Batin Naruto.

Berita beralih dengan kawasan Spanyol dan Yunani yang saat ini babak belur secara ekonomi. Cameramen berhasil mengabadikan derai air mata para korban. Hasil kerja keras mereka lenyap begitu saja dalam semalam. Mereka menjadi gelandangan dan menderita kelaparan, tapi pemerintah mereka tak perduli dan sibuk menyelamatkan asset kekayaan masing-masing. Gambar beralih pada isak tangis anak kecil, balita, dan bayi yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya karena tak sanggup membiayai hidup.

Air mata menetes di pipinya, tak tahan dengan isi berita. 'Oh Tuhan. Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kebencianku pada pemimpin mereka membuat mataku buta hingga orang-orang tak bersalah ikut kena imbasnya. Sebegitu dalamkah kegelapan itu merasuki tubuhku. Tuhan… Ampuni hambamu ini.' Rintihnya dalam hati.

Naruto dengan tangan gemetar, dan derai air mata menelepon Syaikh Umar Faruk, guru ngajinya. "Halo assalammua'alaikum, syeikh. Tolong beri tahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan. Di satu sisi aku benci dengan Barat yang tangannya berlumuran darah orang Islam. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa bersalah. Rakyat mereka tak salah, tapi harus ikut kena imbasnya. Aku bingung. Aku merasa aku..aku..aku adalah iblis yang sama saja dengan Barat yang sedang ku kutuk saat ini."

"Nak. Bukankah dulu aku telah mengatakan jauhi dendam karena dendam ibarat korek api yang membakar dedaunan kering. Musibah rakyat Eropa bukan salahmu. Tanpamu pun ekonomi mereka akan ambruk karena kerakusa para kapitalis dan budaya konsumtif mereka yang gila-gilaan. Hutang mereka sangatlah banyak. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Tapi.."

"Tapi jika kau ingin menolong rakyat miskin itu, itu lebih baik lagi. Jangan balas kejahatan dengan kejahatan tapi balaslah dengan kebaikan. Itu akan jadi ladaing pahala untukmu."

"Aku mengerti syeikh. Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya. Assalammu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Naruto yang sudah mendapat pencerahan segera bergerak. Ia menelepon beberapa pihak yang dapat memuluskan rencananya yakni menolong kaum papa Eropa khususnya Yunani dan Spanyol.

SKIP TIME

Itachi tak suka dengan ayahnya yang terlalu mengunggulkan Naruto. Bahwa Naruto satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari krisis. Memang dia telah membuat Jepang keluar dari hutang dan orang-orang di Konoha hidup dengan layak. Tapi nggak perlu begitu kali. Naruto kan juga penyebab krisis ekonomi itu sendiri.

"Ayah tak perlu berlebihan memuja gadis itu. Ingat, krisis ini ulahnya." Katanya satu hari ketika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kamu bicara begitu Nak. Krisis ini bukan ulah Naruto. Tanpa dia pun Negara memang sedang dilanda resesi. Dia hanya bertindak cerdas dengan mengamankan asetnya."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Itu karena kerakusan para kapitalis yang menguasai lembaga keuangan dan bursa saham. Dari sanalah krisis ini berasal. Kalo dunia industry sendiri sebenarnya tak ada masalah. Masa gitu aja kamu nggak tahu. Kapitalis itu memang identik dengan resesi, tapi kali ini ayah akui, jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

"Kalo sudah tahu, kenapa masih pake Kapitalis?"

"Tak ada alternative lainnya Nak. Tak mungkin kita pake system Sosialis yang sudah terbukti bangkrut dalam waktu singkat. Tak mungkin lagi pake Islam. Kita kan bukan Negara Islam dan Islam itu menoritas. Sudah aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto membicarakan soal krisis minyak. Denger-denger, ia termasuk dekat dengan para mujahidin, jadi mungkin bisa membantu."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, selesailah diskusi antara dua anak. Itachi mikir. Ayahnya benar. Krisis ini akibat bank dan bursa saham yang sangat rakus dan adanya berbagai kecurangan di sana. Tanpa Naruto harus ikut campur pun Negara-negara tetap akan dilanda krisis hebat.

SKIP TIME

Mr X marah besar, ia menghajar anak buahnya yang disuruh menyusup ke apartemen Naruto. "Dasar pecundang. Kerja begitu saja tak becus. Kalian malah pulang babak belur."

"Ma-ma-maaf maaf Tuan. Kata Mr. mata-mata kita, tugas kita memang begitu. Dia sendiri yang berniat mengorek keterangan tentang senjata itu dari mulut Putri Almira sendiri."

"Alasan saja." Kata Mr X terus memukuli anak buahnya hingga terdengar suara intruksi.

"Tenanglah. Apa yang dikatakan anak buahmu itu benar." Kata mata-mata itu.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil tempat penyimpanan senjata yang konon bisa menghancurkan Israel dalam semalam?"

"Tidak. Dia tetap bungkam. Tapi kita punya masalah yang jauh lebih penting. Jika pada tes DNA tersebut Naruto terbukti seorang Namikaze maka peluang kita untuk mendekatinya hilang. Ingat Namikaze itu bangsawan murni sama halnya dengan Uzumaki. Bedanya namanya bersih. Dia pasti akan punya imunitas dan kita akan makin kesulitan menyentuhnya."

"Itu perkara mudah. Aku akan menyuruh orang menyusup untuk menukar hasil lab."

"Cepatlah. Aku tak sabar melihat satu-satunya keluarga Hasan Nasrullah hancur." Katanya dingin.

SKIP TIME

Sasuke dkk menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Mereka membawakan Naruto jeruk dan kurma sebagai oleh-oleh. Mereka tahu Naruto sangat suka dua buah itu.

"Lagi-lagi masuk rumah sakit. Elo seneng menginap di rumah sakit." Kata Sai sinis.

Naruto yang kesal, melempari Sai dengan setangkai bunga. "Ngawur. Mana ada yang suka masuk rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa check in di sini lagi." Tuduhnya.

"Ini bukan mauku. Kalo elo mau marah-marahin gue, mending elo pergi deh. Elo bikin kepalaku tambah pening."

"Bener tuh. Sana noh pergi aja yang jauh. Nyusahin aja." Tambah Gaara ikut melempari Sai bukan dengan bunga, tapi jeruk yang bisa dihindari Sai. "Elo dah baikan Nar? Kenapa bisa terluka lagi sih."

"Iya. Besok dah boleh pulang. Err Neji, gue bisa minta tolong nggak?" tanya Naruto rada-rada takut, mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Elo bisa bujuk Hinata dkk agar tak tinggal di apartemenku lagi?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Ingat tangan loe masih luka. Elo bisa apa hidup sendiri?"

"Bukan gitu Sas. Ya kalo ditanya bisa apa nggak? Jelas nggak bisa. Tapi mereka dalam bahaya jika tinggal bersamaku."

"Jadi elo terluka karena ada orang lain yang mencelakaimu?"

"Iya Gaa. Pembunuh keluargaku masih mencariku. Makanya itu please…"

"Kalo gitu elo mesti pindah ke rumahku. Tempatku itu pengawalannya super ketat. Nanti akan ku suruh Hinata balik ke rumah bila kamu kesepian."

"Hah? Jangan Ji. Gue yang nggak enak."

"Neji benar, Nar. Tempatnya paling aman untuk saat ini. Aku juga akan pindah ke sana untuk menemanimu."

"Itu tak perlu Sas. Aku sudah punya pengawal pribadi."

"Dari tunangan loe?" (Sasuke)

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, elo akan pindah ke negeri tunangan elo itu?" tanya Sai.

"Kenapa? Elo kesepian ya? Nggak ada yang elo marah-marahin lagi, nggak ada yang bisa leo suruh seenak jidatnya sendiri?" goda Naruto.

"Gue pasti kesepian kalo nggak ada elo. Elo kan spesies langka yang wajib dilestarikan biar nggak punah."

"Kurang ajar loe. Loe pikir gue penghuni BonBin."

"Tapi bener Nar. Dunia ini bakal sepi kalo nggak ada elo."

"Pecahin aja gelasnya biar rame sekalian. Ha ha ha…" tawa Naruto garing. Air mata menetes tanpa bisa Naruto bendung. Ia juga merasa sangat berat. Meski berbeda, sering bertengkar, Sasuke dkk udah kayak kakak-kakak dan teman deketnya. Rasanya sangat berat meninggalkan mereka. Semua kenangan di masa lalu, mulai awal pertemuan mereka di KHS dulu yang diawali kesalah pahaman, OSPEK bersama dan masa-masa indah selama kuliah. Begitu banyak hal mereka lalui bersama, suka duka bersama.

Ia pasti amat rindu dengan mereka, bahkan kata-kata pedas dan sinis Sai juga ia pasti akan merindukannya. Sasuke dkk juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Banyak hal, hutang budi, nasehat, dan guyonan Naruto yang mereka ingat. Semua itu membuat mereka jadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik. Mereka janji dalam hati, meski sudah ada pengawal, akan selalu melindungi Naruto dari jauh, untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

TBC

Maaf kalo updatenya telat. Aku lagi sakit flu dan muntah-muntah terus jadi lemes, dedekku juga jadi nggak bisa OL. Terakhir mohon dukungannya terus dengan cara review sebanyak-banyaknya. Syukron. /(^_^)\


	5. Chapter 5

Badai Arab Spring

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Mata-mata yang disusupkan musuh sudah berhasil ditangkap. Ternyata dia dalang dari pembunuhan keluarga Naruto di Mesir sekaligus mengadu domba sang Putri dengan Eropa. Kejutan menanti para klan di Konoha prihal hasil tes DNA Naruto. Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, banyak OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItaNaru, ItaKyuu

Author Note : Laptopku ada masalah jadi fic bazaar Bujangan yagn sudah aku publish nggak bias dipublish. Ntar kalo kendala teknis itu sudah bisa diatasi baru aku publish lagi.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 12

Mata-mata yang dikirim CIA untuk mematai-matai Naruto mengertak marah. Dia melempar Koran berbahasa Inggris itu ke meja dengan kasar. Di Koran terpampang dengan jelas foto Naruto dengan judul 'Hadiah Spesial Naruto, Putri dari Jepang, untuk Rakyat Spanyol dan Yunani.' Beritanya memuat pemberian bantuan Naruto untuk rakyat miskin Yunani dan Spanyol yang kehilangan tempat tinggal dan menderita di jalanan berupa apartemen gratis dan bantuan pendidikan gratis. Tak hanya itu saja, sang Putri juga memutuskan tetap menjalankan perusahaan Arabia Company dan Almira Corp yang tersebar luas di negeri Eropa sehingga mereka terhindar bencana kehilangan pekerjaan.

Jelas saja aksi Naruto itu membuat pamornya naik drastic dan disanjung tinggi hingga disandingkan dengan Lady Diana. Rakyat Spanyol dan Yunani khususnya merasa sang putri bak bunda maria yang mengasihani rakyat miskin papa, tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa tepat saat mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Ini akan membuat usahanya menyingkirkan gadis itu semakin sulit. Belum lagi dengan kekhawatiran hasil tes DNA itu. Semoga saja Mr X berhasil menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

SKIP TIME

Naruto memainkan tangkai gelas di tangannya puas. Hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Hasan yang menggantikan Jafar sementara waktu karena Jafar ada urusan di luar kota.

"Sepertinya putri sedang senang."

"Ya. Begitulah. Malam ini terasa sangat ramai."

Hasan mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Ramai bagaimana? Di sini kan sepi. Semua sudah pada tidur."

Naruto tersenyum kecil penuh misteri. "Bukan di sini, tapi di RS Konoha."

"Aku tak mengerti." Kata Hasan makin bingung.

"Aka nada penyusup di RS Konoha."

"Penyusup? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyabotase hasil DNA. Jika dugaanku benar."

"Kalo begitu kenapa Putri tenang-tenang saja. Bukankah itu bahaya."

"Tenanglah Hasan. Ini bukan saatnya kita beraksi. Kita cukup jadi penonton. Tidak akan seru kalo kita turun tangan sekarang."

Hasan makin bingung dengan sikap putrid yang satu ini. Pikirannya sulit ditebak, tapi yang jelas ia mewarisi keahlian sang ayah yakni pintar dalam menyusun siasat. Pasti putri sudah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak. Dia hanya cukup percaya dan melindungi sang putri sesuai amanat Pangeran Khalifa, tunangan Naruto. Kata beliau nyawa Naruto sedang terancam. Jadi dia dan Jafar dilarang tegas membiarkannya sendirian.

SKIP TIME

Malam-malam nan dingin mencekam, hening begitu kelam, gerombolan orang berjas hitam menyusup ke RS Konoha yang dijaga ketat. Mereka melumpuhkan petugas CCTV sehingga aksi mereka tidak terpergok. Mereka lalu menyamar menjadi dokter dna mencoba masuk lab, ternyata mereka tak sendiri. Tepat saat mereka masuk sudah ada orang yang juga punya rencana serupa.

"Siapa kalian?" teriak orang yang lebih dulu datang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat serahkan dokumen itu."

"Enak saja. Langkahi dulu mayat kami, baru kalian bisa memperoleh ini."

Meski terkejut, mereka segera menguasai keadaan. Tak pelak bentrokan terjadi diantara dua kelompok itu, memperebutkan kertas hasil tes DNA yang asli untuk ditukarkan dengan yang palsu. Aksi mereka membuat gaduh dan berhasil diketahui para klan penjaga hasil tes lab DNA Putri Naruto. Karena khawatir tertangkap mereka segera melarikan diri. Sebelumnya mereka membawa kertas yang dekat dengan mereka, entah itu asli entah bukan saking terburu-burunya.

"Sial. Ternyata ada yang menduhului kita, Bos."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Ini hasil lab yang asli. Aku sudah mengentarainya terlebih dahulu. Kita cabut sekarang." Kata Mr. X

Di lain tempat.

"Sial. Ternyata ada yang berniat sama dengan kita. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu mana yang asli."

"Tenang saja. Ku pikir mereka juga tak ingin hasil tes DNA yang menunjukkan Naruto pewaris Namikaze jadi paling kertas yang ditinggal hasilnya malah sebaliknya." Kata orang itu menyeringai puas. Meski kertas hasil tes DNA yang asli tidak berhasil di tangan, tapi ia cukup puas. Kertas itu tidak jatuh ke tangan para Uchiha. Mereka pasti terkejut dengan hasil tes DNA besok.

SKIP TIME

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan datang ke acara pembacaan hasil tes DNA yang dihadiri oleh seluruh klan di Konoha. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada logam dingin ditodongkan ke kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan ini Jafar?"

"Bukan apa-apa Putri. Kau tak akan pernah pergi ke acara itu selamanya karena kamu akan pergi ke alam baka menyusul orang tuamu di sana." Kata Jafar.

"Kau? Jadi kau yang membantai keluargaku." Kata Naruto dingin menahan amarah.

"Ya. Aku dan orang-orangku yang membantai mereka. Kau cukup beruntung tidak mendengar teriakan merdu mereka saat aku menghabisi mereka. Itu adalah moment paling indah dalam hidupku."

"Dasar pengkhianat." Desis Naruto.

"Diam kau, Jalang. Ini kebodohan ayahmu. Seandainya dia tak membuat ulah dan menentang para Yahudi yang terhormat, pasti dia masih hidup bergelimang harta. Tapi tenang saja kau pun akan bernasib sama seperti mereka." Katanya menyeringai senang, membayangkan tubuh sang putri bersimbah darah sama seperti Hasan uang sudah dihabisi terlebih dahulu.

Jafar memutuskan membunuh gadis ini sebelum pembacaan tes DNA karena setelah hal itu dia tahu amat sangat tahu, gadis ini tak akan bisa diotak-atik lagi. Dia akan jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia tak suka itu. Keturunan Hasan Nasrullah harus mati. Orang-orang munafik yang telah membuat ayahnya sang mata-mata legendaries Yahudi untuk Mesir tertangkap dan dieksukusi dengan memenggal kepalanya. Sejak itu ia dendam dengan keluarga itu. Ia menunggu kesempatan emas itu datang. Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Tinggal gadis ini maka dendamnya lunas sudah.

Meski Mr. X berkata dia berhasil mengambil hasil tes yang asli. Itu tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan gadis ini tetap akan bisa membuktikan dia pewaris Namikaze terakhir, anak dalam ramalan. Karena itulah dia memutuskan menghabisi gadis ini terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau pikir aku takut? Kau salah menilaiku Jafar. Aku tak masalah mati kapanpun. Toh tujuanku akan segera tercapai."

"Apa maksudmu Putri?"

"Kau tak melihat berita hari ini ya? Ah kasihan. Sayangnya aku sudah tahu kedokmu sejak lama. Aku hanya pura-pura untuk melihat kehancuranmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya mengeratkan pegangan pistolnya dan sudah tak sabar menarik pelatuk.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Coba saja lihat berita di sekarang. Tapi lebih baik jangan. Aku takut kau kena serangan jantung."

Dor. Jafar melepaskan tembakan, memuntahkan peluru tepat di bahu kanan Naruto. Ia masih tak puas dan kembali menembakkan peluru di dada gadis itu untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan sang putri sementara dia memeriksa apa maksud Naruto. Dia dengan tak sabaran cepat-cepat membuka berita melalui smartphonenya. Ia membaca baris dengan baris. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Smartphonenya jatuh ke lantai dan hancur berantakan.

Tepat saat itu Naruto berhasil melempar pisau dengan tangan kiri yang diam-diam dia simpan tepat ke bagian perut dan tangan Jafar, membuat Jafar tersungkur di lantai. Pangeran Khalifa tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Naruto. Ia ikut melumpuhkan Jafar agar tak berkutik lagi.

"Kau pengkhianat bodoh. Kau bisa saja dijatuhi hukuman sesuai hokum Jepang karena telah melukai putrid bangsawan Jepang. Tapi tidak. Kau akan dihukum sesuai hokum Arab. Kau akan ku gantung di menara Tokyo." Desis Khalifa marah.

Jafar diam, tak merespon. Untuk apa? Toh semua sudah berakhir. Hidupnya sduah berakhir dengan berita hancurnya Israel karena serangan mematikan gabungan Mujahidin tepat di jantung Negara itu. Akibat serangan itu sang tuan aka Ariel Sharon tewas bersama para pengawalnya. Bom meluluh lantakkan kota Isreal dan sekitarnya. Ia merasa itulah akhir duniannya. Ia tahu amat sangat tahu. Ini adalah awal hancurnya peradaban Yahudi dan digantikan peradaban Islam.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memakai rompi anti peluru. Pengeran kenapa di sini?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berhasil mendapat identitas pembunuh ayahmu yakni Jafar. Aku khawatir dengan keselamatanmu makanya menyusul kemari. Akus emakin cemas karena Hasan tak bisa ku hubungi."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian pangeran. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Semau sesuai rencana. Maaf aku harus ke kediaman Uchiha menyelesaikan masalah orang tua kandungku. Kalo pangeran tak keberatan…"

"Tak masalah. Silahkan putrid mengurus amanah umi Kushina. Aku akan membereskan pengkianat ini sekalian istirahat di hotel. Rasanya capek sekali menempuh perjalanan jauh." Katanya ramah sebelum keluar dari apartemen.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Di satu sisi ia senang dengan kehadiran sang tunangan, tapi di sisi lain ia sedih. Waktunya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya baru-baru ini akan semakin singkat. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau harus tegar Naruto. Ini pilihanmu." Kata Naruto pada diri sendiri.

SKIP TIME

Semua klan di Konoha sudah hadir di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka juga ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Danzo selaku menteri keuangan mewakili semuanya membaca hasil lab. Ia membuka perlahan lipatan kertas. Tepat saat melihat hasilnya ia mengernyit bingung. Kenapa begini? Jelas-jelas Naruto itu putri Kushina, wajahnya persis sekali. Tapi kenapa hasilnya begini? Tak mungkin Kushina berselingkuh atau menikah dengan laki-laki lain karena dia sangat mencintai Minato. Lagipula hitungannya pas kok. Dia sudah hamil 2 bulan sebelum sidang perdana perceraian mereka. Tapi kenapa begini?

Apa mungkin ada yang menyabotasenya? Tapi tak mungkin ah. Penjagaannya super ketat. Dia sendiri malah yang mengawasi hasil lab. Kenapa hasilnya malah begini?

"Danzo cepat bacakan. Jangan diam saja." Tegur Hiashi Hyuga.

"Err ya, baiklah." Kata Danzo mengiyakan. Keringat dingin menetes membasahi dahinya. "Hasil tes DNA Naruto membuktikan dia bukan putrid Minato Namikaze."

Semua yang hadir kasak kusuk, bingung. Kyuubi menyeringai senang. Gangguan itu berhasil disingkirkan tanpa ia harus turun tangan.

"Itu tak mungkin aku sendiri pernah diam-diam melakukan hasil tes DNA dan hasilnya 89% dia seorang Namikaze." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi memang ini hasilnya. Lihat kalo kau tak percaya." Kata Danzo memperlihatkan hasil tes.

"Pasti ada yang menyabotase."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku, ayahmu, Sabaku dan Hiashi sendiri yagn menjaganya." Bantah Danzo.

"Tenanglah Tachi. Dia memang bukan ayahku. Karena itu aku minta tes DNA." Kata Naruto.

"Itu tak mungkin. Dei apa benar kau mengambil sampel yang benar."

Deidara bergidik ngeri, merasa terintimidasi. "Maaf Tachi. Aku tak berhasil mengambil rambut Minato ji san karena itu aku.. aku.. aku…"

"Kau membohongi kami? Lalu rambut siapa itu?" bentak Itachi marah besar.

"Aku mengambil rambut Mito ba san."

"Itu tak mungkin. Kalo DNAnya Naruto cocok dengan nyonya Mito Namikaze. Seharusnya juga cocok dengan Minato. Kalo tidak berarti berarti…" kata Hiashi ragu.

"Berarti dia bukan Minato." Kata Naruto menyuarakan dugaan Hiashi.

TBC

Mungkin chap depan atau chap depannya lagi fic ini tamat. Karena itu dukung terus ya? Dengan cara RnR sebanyak-banyaknya. San kyu. /(^_^)\


	6. Chapter 6

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Terkuak sudah alasan kenapa Minato membenci Kushina dan alasan kenapa Kushina melarang Naruto membenci ayahnya. Naruto bimbang. Haruskah ia pergi bersama tunangannya ataukah tinggal di Konoha bersama orang-orang yang mulai disayanginya? Itachi dilanda galau akut semenjak kehadiran Pangeran Khalifa di Konoha. Kenapa ya? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, banyak OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 13

Beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan. Naruto menggenggam erat amplop coklat yang baru saja diambilnya dari Bank SWISS, peninggalan Ka Sannya, penasaran dengan isinya, kayaknya TOP SECRET sampai harus disimpan di Bank Swiss yang sangat terjaga kerahasiaannya. Ia membuka amplop dengan cuter hati-hati agar tak merusak isinya. Ternyata isinya dokumen-dokumen penting dan foto.

Naruto terkesiap melihat isinya, tak percaya. Ia membekap mulutnya dan matanya membulat. 'Kejam. Jadi ini alasan kenapa mereka berbuat kejam pada Bunda dan berusaha keras menyingkirkanku.' Batinnya miris. Di satu sisi ia lega prasangka buruknya hilang sudah, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa miris karena orang-orang yang menyakiti keluarganya, ternyata orang terdekat Ka Sannya sendiri, semua itu hanya demi uang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bertekat menuntut keadilan pada orang-orang itu. Mereka layak mendapat hukuman setimpal dengan perbuatan mereka. Pengumuman hasil tes DNA akan jadi moment yang paling tepat untuk itu semua.

**Hari pengumuman tes DNA di kediaman Uchiha**

"Dia bukan Minato." Kata Naruto mengulanginya kembali.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Hasil tes DNA itu hitam di atas putih kalo kau seorang pendusta. Paling-paling juga ibumu berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang berambut…" tukas Kyuubi meremehkan, terpotong. Sebelum ia selesai bicara, sebuah belati melayang di atas kepalanya, tepat memotong sedikit rambutnya dan akhirnya menancap kuat di dinding belakang Kyuubi, membuatnya pucat pasi. Untuk menutupi ketakutannya, ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, berlagak angkuh.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara kotor tentang ibuku, maka kepalamu akan menggelinding di tanah saat ini juga." Kata Naruto tenang. Ia dengan santai menyimpan belati lainnya dalam tas dan menghadap pada khalayak ramai.

"Ibuku menikah dengan ayah di Amerika bukan di Konoha secara diam-diam karena takut tak diberi restu orang tua. Tiba-tiba ayah mendapat panggilan pulang dari keluarganya, terpaksa ia kembali ke Konoha seorang dir, meninggalkan Ka San di Amerika. Saat pulang ke Konoha, ayah berniat membujuk ibunya, tapi gagal. Terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Ayah lalu pergi ke tempat temannya, Arashi. Dia tak pernah kembali sejak itu. Ibu yang khawatir karena ayah tak pulang menyusul ayah ke Konoha lalu terjadilah pernikahan antara Uzumaki dan Namikaze seperti yang kalian ketahui." Lanjutnya sedikit sendu. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, tak suka harus menceritakan bagian ini.

"Tapi Nak. Kalo benar dia bukan ayah kandungmu, kenapa kau terlahir setelah ibumu bercerai?" kata Danzo mewakili semuanya.

"Ayah punya masalah seksual dengan kata lain spermanya kurang fertile. Untuk itu ia secara diam-diam mengikuti program bayi tabung. Tapi tak pernah berhasil. Keberhasilan proyek itu baru terlihat setelah 4 tahun kematiannya. Hal itu membuat niat ibu untuk bunuh diri karena laki-laki yang dinikahinya bukanlah orang yang selama ini dicintainya, hilang. Ia masih ada harapan memiliki seorang anak dari Minato. Ibu hamil tepat saat akan bercerai dengan Minato palsu."

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Minato yang asli setelah bersua dengan Arashi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak." tanya Fugaku setelah menemukan suaranya. Ia membatin, pantas saja Minato sahabatnya yang berhati malaikat itu berubah drastic semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika. Rupanya itu Minato palsu to.

"Dia membunuhnya." Katanya menunjuk Arashi dingin.

Plok plok plok, Minato bertepuk tangan. "Cerita yang luar biasa bagus dan penuh imaginatif tinggi. Aku bangga dengan kemampuan hayalmu itu. Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan. Aku tahu kau marah karena aku mengabaikan ibumu dan kamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi kau tak bisa melayangkan fitnah keji itu padaku. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Dia benar, Nak." kata Sabaku Kazekage, ayah Gaara masih tak percaya. Cerita naruto terdengar sangat absurd dan mengada-ada. "Arashi katamu ini berwajah persis sama dengan Minato. Seingatku Minato tak punya kembaran." Lanjutnya.

"Dia operasi plastic dan mengubah wajahnya persis seperti ayahku, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan mayat ayah diam-diam."

"Bohong. Dasar Arab pendusta." Maki Kyuubi tak terima ayahnya dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Bibi Kurenai bisa membuktikannya. Dia tahu betul hati Minato hanya untuk Kushina. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah berpaling pada sahabatnya? Dia tahu amat sangat tahu sejak awal. Laki-laki yang menyerupai Minato dan menikahi Kushina itu kekasihnya yakni Arashi. Mereka lalu bekerja sama untuk menguasai harta Uzumaki dan menyingkirkan mamaku."

"Itu tidak benar." Kata Kurenai membantah. Keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Firasatnya mengatakan hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga, bahwa apa yang dibangunnya selama ini akan hancur berantakan.

"Tak mau mengaku juga tak apa?" kata Naruto tenang. "Tinggal kita tes DNA saja. Apa anda berani?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Kau… ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku tak terima penghinaan ini." kata Arashi marah.

"Aku punya buktinya." Ia memberikan isi amplop yang dari tadi dia pegang beserta foto yang diterima Danzo dan mengangsurkannya bergiliran pada kepala klan yang lain agar semuanya tahu isinya.

"Semalam CCTV juga telah merekam aksimu menyusup ke lab. Bisa anda jelaskan untuk apa anda mencoba mengambil kertas hasil tes DNAku."

"Ituuu…" Arashi bingung mencari alasan. Rencana busuk yang sudah dia simpan rapi bersama Kurenai terbongkar sudah. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Anda takut rahasia anda terbongkar bukan?"

"Kau brengsek…" maki Arashi mencoba memukul Naruto dan ditahan Hasan.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi Tuan Arashi. Selamat bermalam di hotel prodeo."

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu dari dulu." Katanya dingin.

Wajah Naruto mengeras, pertanda ia marah. "Aku tak takut. Bukahkah suatu saat kita pasti mati. Tapi percuma saja kau balas dendam padaku karena kenyataannya orang yang paling kau cintailah yang paling menderita, Kyuubi. Semahal apapun perhiasan dan segala barang merek putrimu pakai itu tak akan membuatnya menjadi orang terhormat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia anak haram dan itu sudah membuat hidupnya tak pernah tenang dan bahagia. Kasihan sekali dia." Bisiknya lirih saat Arashi diseret polisi atas pembunuhan ayahnya yang kasusnya akan ditutup dan percobaan pembunuhan pada Kushina Uzumaki serta beberapa penipuan. Arashi dengan langkah lunglai hanya bisa pasrah dibawa mobil patrol.

Kurenai berlari mengejar suaminya yang digelandang ke dalam sel tahanan. Kyuubi yang tak ingin ayahnya celaka, bersujud memohon pada neneknya. "Nek, ku mohon tolong ayah. Aku ini benar-benar cucumu. Semua kata-kata Naruto itu bohong belaka. Percayalah padaku, Nek." Katanya menghiba. Ia yang selama ini begitu angkuh harus memohon di hadapan orang lain.

"Percuma, kau minta tolong padanya. Dia itu patung. Anaknya yang mati saja tidak diperdulikan. Apalagi kamu." Sindir Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Nak. Aku tak mengerti. Jangan kejam begitu pada nenekmu."

"Berhenti bersandiwara di depanku. Aku tahu kau tahu sejak awal dia palsu dan putramu sudah tewas. Tapi kau tak perduli. Bukankah Minato palsu itu membawakanmu harta hasil merampas dari ibuku. Sebegitu berhargakah uang sampai anda tega berbuat seperti itu."

"Anak ingusan macam kamu tahu apa. Kau tak pernah merasakan miskin dan selalu bergelimang harta tak mungkin mengerti betapa tak enaknya jadi miskin. Dasar MUNA."

"Uang memang bisa mempermudah hidup kita, tapi dia tak bisa membeli segalanya. Dia hanya bisa dipake beli resep, tapi tak menjamin kita bakal sembuh apalagi hidup kekal. Andalah yang sangat naïf."

"Sombong."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung."

Setelah itu Mito dengan dagu diangkat tinggi keluar dari kediaman Uchiha diiringi Namikaze lainnya. Kyuubi yang bingung akhirnya ikut pergi juga. Semua yang hadir bernafas lega. Semua rahasia sudah terungkap. Acara dilanjutkan dengan bersantai dan bercengkrama di hall.

Neji duduk di teras. "Leganya."

"Cih. Lagak loe kayak bapak-bapak sedang melepas putrinya untuk menikah saja."

"Diam loe, bibir jontor. Gue kepret baru nyaho loe. Dasar usil. Heran deh gue. Kenapa gue bisa awet temenan ama orang yang sekrup di kepalanya longgar kayak elo?"

"Sudah-sudah. Kenapa ribut masalah sepele gitu sih?" Tukas Sasuke melerai. Ia melihat Gaara yang posisinya rada ganjil. 'Apalagi ini?' pikirnya. "Elo kenapa Gaa?"

"Gue heran aja. Tumben yang berantem Neji ama Sai. Biasanya dia kan juru damai kalo kita bertiga ribut."

"is ish apaan sih." Tukas Neji sebal. Mereka lalu ngobrol ngalur ngidul menghabiskan waktu sampai pesta ini usai.

Di tempat lain para Akatsuki lagi ngumpul.

"Itu tadi menegangkan banget. Aku sampai nyaris gosong saking panasnya pembicaraan tadi." Kata Kisame lebay.

"Iya. Gue juga ngerasa seperti itu. Akhirnya semua tuntas. Lega deh." Kata Konan menimpali.

"Tapi aku sedih, un." Kata Deidara.

"Kenapa?" kata Pain.

"Habis ini kan Naru-chan pergi dari Jepang. Kalo tak salah tunangannya sudah datang menjemput."

Mereka menghela nafas panjang membenarkan perkataan Deidara.

Itachi terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya tak tenang dan was-was denger Naruto bersama tunangannya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak mencintai gadis itu. Mereka terlalu berbeda. Bagai langit dan bumi. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Semakin hari hatinya semakin gelisah memikirkan Naruto. "Tidak. Aku harus melupakan Naruto. Hanya Kyuubi yang ku cintai." Katanya lirih bagai sebuah mantra.

Skip Time

2 hari setelah pertemuan klan di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto duduk manis bersama pangeran Khalifa.

"Maaf pangeran, jika saya lancang. Ayah saya pernah ingin melihat saya berhasil menggondol gelar dokter. Karena itu saya.. saya.. saya.."

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin tinggal di sini sampai lulus?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah kalo memang itu keinginanmu. Aku tak akan menghalangimu. Tapi bolehkah aku minta satu hal?" kata pangeran serius.

"Apa itu pangeran?"

TBC

Mohon dukungannya terus. Fic ini akan segera tamat menyusul fic Bazar Bujangan. Terus review sebanyak-banyaknya.

Owari

Kyuubi duduk termenung di dalam kamar sempit, apartemen barunya. Hidupnya jungkir balik setelah pertemuan klan tersebut. Ia yang bukan seorang Uzumaki ataupun Namikaze dipaksa keluar dari kediaman mewah yang selama ini ditinggalinya. Kediaman itu ternyata masih sah milik Naruto dan sekarang diberikan secara Cuma-Cuma pada Pain yang masih ada hubungan keluarga jauh dengan Naruto.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia masih ingat tiap detail peristiwa itu. Setelah orang tuanya masuk penjara, ia diusir dan dipecat dari kedudukannya sebagai direktur Namikaze corp. Barang-barangnya dilempar di jalanan. Keluarga Namikaze itu tak ada satupun yang mau berbelas kasihan padanya. Mereka membalikkan punggungnya dan sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Ia merasa amat sangat terhina saat itu.

Itachilah satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tapi dia menempatkannya di apartemen sempit sialan ini alih-alih di salah satu penthouse mewahnya. Tidak Kyuubi tak terima ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan dan pesta pora. Ia tak siap hidup miskin. "Tidakkkkk…" jeritnya. Ia merobek-robek foto Naruto hingga jadi serpihan di lantai.

"Ini semua gara-gara perempuan jalang itu. Gue akan balas elo berkali-kali lipat. Lihat saja nanti." katanya sadis menusukkan pisaunya pada bantal hingga terburai isinya. Ia tertawa-tawa bak seorang psycho.

Itachi sedang minum-minum di bar seorang diri. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Ia menoleh ternyata itu Sasori.

"Elo kenapa mabuk-mabukan begini? Bukannya elo senang bisa balikan ama Kyuubi. Apalagi yang kurang"

"Ya gue senang. Amat sangat senang. Keluarga Namikaze juga sudah hancur. Bentar lagi mereka akan jadi gelandangan karena perusahaan-perusahaannya gulung tikar. Hik… " katanya sedikit sendawa mengajak Sasori tos.

"Tapi kenapa wajah elo berkata lain. Elo terlihat tak bahagia, Chi."

"Sok tahu loe."

"Gue kenal elo bukan kemarin-kemarin. Jadi jangan membohongiku. Ceritakan saja beban di hatimu. Mungkin gue bisa bantu."

'Prang…' Itachi memecahkan botol minumannya marah. "Jangan ikut campur!" Hardiknya.

"Gue harus ikut campur karena gue sayang ama elo. Katakan, Chi."

"Gue nggak tahu Sas." Katanya sendu.

"Apa ini karena Naruto?"

"Mungkin. Dia itu menyebalkan. Tiap ketemu aku selalu sebal, tak ketemu pun sebal juga. Tapi tak pernah terbersit dalam benakku sedikitpun, kalo aku akan tak bisa menemuinya lagi. Ku pikir dia akan…" Itachi menggerakkan tangannya ambigu, bingung sendiri.

"Elo mencintainya? Benar kan dugaanku?"

"Tapi kami berbeda jauh. Dia Muslimah sedangkan gue orang ateis. Dia tak akan pernah menganggapku lebih. Apalagi dia sudah punya tunangan. Karena itu gue nggak mungkin memilikinya." Katanya tersedak ludah sendiri. Seandainya dia bukan Uchiha ia pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung. Pujaan hati, cinta sejatinya diambil orang tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Bagai diiris sembilu, perih hati ini. Oh beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir.

"Yah gue nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa. Tapi kalo dia emang jodohmu, sejauh apapun dia lari pasti kalian akan bersanding juga. Sudah jangan minum lagi. Ntar elo mabuk.' Kata Sasori menjauhkan gelas minuman dan menyeret paksa Itachi yang sudah mabuk berat, menjauh dari bar. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak tahu ada sepasang mata yang mendengar curhatan Itachi. Tangannya mengepal, marah.


	7. Chapter 7

Badai Arab Spring

Summary : Setiap pesta pasti akan berakhir, setiap cerita pasti ada endingnya. Rangkaian trilogy yang diawali Konoha Love Story, Badai Arab Spring dan terakhir Princes Almira, Putri Padang Pasir akhirnya harus tamat juga. Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING :Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, banyak OC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ItafemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Author Note :

Bagai yang ingin tahu akhir dari kisah Badai arab Spring. Baca saja ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, itu sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk membuat author semangat menggarap fic ini. Sekian maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 14

**Pangeran Khalifa POV **

Sosok laki-laki dewasa itu sedang mondar-mandir di balkon. Jubah putihnya berkibar layaknya bendera. Akhirnya ia memilih menyandarkan tubuh tinggi semampainya di pagar balkon, melihat pemandangan malam kota Konaha. Matanya yang tajam bak elang memperhatikan detil pamandangan di tiap sudut kota yang bisa dijangkaunya. Ini dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang dilanda gundah gulana. Ada banyak masalah yang berkecamuk di otaknya dan membutuhkan pemecahannya.

"Assalammualaikum. Ada apa pangeran memanggil saya?" tegur Hasan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Kau sudah datang? Duduklah dulu. Aku masih ingin melihat pemandangan."

Hasan mengabaikan permintaan sang Pangeran dan menghampiri pangeran di balkon. "Apa menariknya? Maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi saya rasa semua pemandangan kota dengan segudang aktivitas penduduknya sama di dunia ini." Katanya.

Pangeran Khalifa tersenyum tipis, memberi efek lembut pada garis-garis tegas di wajah tampan Sang Pengeran. "Itu juga yang ku pikirkan. Tapi sepertinya tunanganku berpikiran lain. Dia selalu memandang kerumunan orang untuk mencari kedamaian terutama saat malam hari seperti ini. Dan kota ini sangat menarik perhatiannya hingga ia kelihatan enggan meninggalkannya."

"Beliau memang sangat mencintai kota ini. Dia selalu tersenyum semenjak tinggal di sini. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang anda maksud? Apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan, Pangeran?"

"Feelingku mengatakan ada hubungan tak terlihat diantara keduanya."

"Maksud anda Itachi Uchiha? Anda curiga dengan kedekatan putri dengan putra Fugaku Uchiha itu? Saya berani bersumpah beliau…"

"Kau tak perlu bersumpah. Aku percaya dengan kesetiaannya. Itu hanya feelingku saja. Aku merasa jadi pengganggu diantara keduanya. Hahhhh.." Pangeran Khalifa menarik nafas panjang. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Putri. Aku tak yakin bisa menjaganya seperti pesan mendiang Pangeran Hasan." Lanjutnya sendu.

"Pangeran…" kata Hasan lirih. Dia paham perasaan majikannya ini. Beliau sudah lama memendam perasaan pada sang putri. Tapi karena kesibukannya, mengurus rakyat yang tertindas akibat kebiadaban Amerika dan kawan-kawan, membuatnya tak bisa segera menyunting beliau. Dia sangat senang pangeran terlihat bahagia begitu keluar dari penjara Guantanamo dengan tuduhan teroris.

Tapi semenjak menemani Putri Almira, ia juga mengerti perasaan sang Putri. Secara samar sang putri mulai mencintai Itachi sama, hanya saja kecintaannya pada Allah dan pesan mendiang ayahnyalah yang membuatnya membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Hah… ini benar-benar merepotkan. Ia hanya berharap hal yang terbaik untuk kedua majikannya itu.

"Biarlah Allah yang memilihkan jalan untuk kami. Jika dia memang jodohku, pasti kami akan bersatu di pelaminan. Jika tidak, aku ikhlas menerima." Katanya lirih. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berat rasanya mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi ia rasa inilah yang terbaik. "Hasan, Jagalah Putri Almira. Aku akan turun di medan perang. Jika setahun ke depan, aku masih hidup, aku akan menikahinya. Jika tidak… berarti memang kami tak berjodoh." Lanjutnya.

"Baik. Saya akan menuruti perintah pangeran. Pangeran juga jaga diri pangeran baik-baik. Titip salam untuk sodara-sodara seperjuanganku di Suriah sana. Saya akan berjuang di sini bersama Putri."

"Ya." Itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat ini sekaligus pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mereka tahu itu. Pangeran sudah memahami betapa ganasnya medan di Suriah sana, tapi ia sudah siap mempertaruhkan darah dan nyawanya untuk panji-panji Islam. Ia kembali melayangkan bola matanya pada pemandangan malam di Konoha dan Hasan kembali ke apartemen tepat bersebelahan dengan sang putri.

**End Pangeran Khalifa POV**

**Itachi POV**

Itachi memasuki bangunan khas perumahan kuno Jepang. Ia duduk bersimpuh di tatami menunggu sang pemilik keluar menyambutnya. Ryosuke Akutagawa, adalah supupu jauh Hidan yang kata Hidan masuk Islam. Ia ingin mempelajari Islam dari dia. Ini bukan karena Naruto, tpai hatinya yang gelisah dan penasaran dengan agama itu yang menuntunnya ke sini.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ada perlu apa?" Kata Ryosuke dengan setelan hakama, pakaian khas Jepang, tapi memakai celana panjang di baliknya menutupi kakinya yang jenjang secara sempurna. Di mata Itachi, dia tak berbeda dengan orang Jepang lainnya, hanya saja pembawaannya terlihat damai, teduh, dan bersahaja.

"Saya Itachi. Kata Hidan, anda seorang mualaf. Karena itu saya ingin bertanya tentang Islam pada anda."

"Oh, saya mengerti. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Apa itu Islam?"

"Islam adalah agama yang dituruankan oleh Allah pada Nabi Muhammad untuk menjadi rahmat. Bukan hanya untuk umat Islam, tapi juga semesta alam."

"Jika dia agama yang membawa rahmat, mengapa dia terus mengobarkan bendera perang. Dia melakukan pemboman sadis dimana-mana. Islam itu teroris."

"Jika ibumu di cap Pelacur, kamu marah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika keluargamu dibantai, ibumu diperkosa, kamu marah?"

"Itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Pelakunya harus mati."

"Jika kekayaan negerimu dirampok dan menyisakan sampah untukmu. Kamu marah?"

"Pasti. Akan ku balas berlipat-lipat."

"Barat tak hanya melecehkan martabat orang Islam, tapi juga menuduh Rasul umat Islam dengan tuduhan keji. Padahal Islam tak pernah menjelek-jelekkan nabi mereka. Barat dan AS telah membantai umat Islam dengan rudal dan pesawat tak berawaknya, menculik dan memperkosa anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Kekayaan negeri Muslim dikeruk dan menjadikan Negara mereka kaya. Sudah gitu saat umat Islam bangkit, ingin merdeka mengolah kekayaannya sendiri, kenapa justru mereka malah diperangi dan dituduh teroris di negeri mereka sendiri? Bukankah Barat yang memporak porandakan negeri-negeri Islam dulu? Jika ada balasan dari umat Islam itu wajar bukan? Karena umat Islam juga punya harga diri."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Islam tak akan menyerang kalo negaranya tak diserang. Kalo pun menyerang Negara lain, pastinya mereka tak akan menebangi pohon secara zalim, membantai rakyatnya seperti orang-orang Barat seperti pada PD 1 dan PD II. Hanya yang memerangi yang diperangi. Itu pun bukan untuk menjajah, melainkan agar Islam bisa disebar luaskan tanpa dihalangi pemimpinnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tak ada paksaan masuk Islam, tapi jangan dihalangi juga orang masuk Islam. Bukankah banyak Negara-negara yang menghalangi orang masuk Islam, atau membantai umat Islam atau orang yang masuk Islam seperti Myanmar, Thailand, Filipina, dll. Negara seperti itu layak diserang karena kelewat zalim."

"Lalu dimana letak rahmatnya?"

"Islam sangat konsisten menjaga moralitas."

"Apa pentingnya?"

"Tanpa moralitas peradaban manusia yang luhur akan musnah jadi peradaban binatang, hokum rimba akan berlaku. Bunuh diri dan depresi jadi pemandangan sehari-hari karena hilangnya rasa kemanusiaan dan malu di dunia ini. Kau tak ingin kan tinggal dimana hokum rimba berlaku, bukan? Mungkin kau tak akan tahu mengerikannya hokum itu jika di posisi atas, tapi jika kau di bawah, sebagai orang miskin tanpa daya? Kau akan menangis darah. Kematian jauh lebih disukai daripada hidup."

"Aku mengerti. Apalagi?"

"Islam menjaga keseimbangan alam dengan tidak mengeksploitasinya."

"Kapitalis juga punya program itu."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi program itu setengah hati. Di satu sisi mereka mendengungkan program save our earth, go green, dll, untuk memberangus lawannya. Di sisi lain mereka dengan rakus membabat hutan, mengeringkan waduk, mencairkan es di kutub utara demi memenuhi nafsu tak terbatas mereka. Saat sudah rusak mereka malah bikin program depopulasi dengan KB dan aborsinya. Padahal sejatinya alam ini cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut tiap makhluk hidup di dalamnya, tapi tak akan cukup memenuhi ketamakan para kapitalis itu."

"Islam mencegah hal itu dengan syariatnya yang tak pernah berubah digerus jaman. Bagi yang melanggar hukumnya sangat berat. Karena hutan, air dan tanah milik rakyat bukan perorangan. Jadi perusahaan tak bisa mengeksploitasinya. Bukankah kerusakan alam baru terjadi saat Islam terpinggirkan? Diganti dengan para kapitalis yang meraja lela dan menyalahkan penduduk yagn tak punya akses modal dan media?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi Islam terkenal tidak toleran. Mereka menindas orang-orang Kristen di Indonesia dll."

"Siapa bilang? Jika Islam tak toleran, apa kau pikir kuil-kuil di India dan Yunani, candi di Indonesia, gereja di palestina yang berdiri sejak jaman dulu masih bisa berdiri tegak sampai sekarang? Bukankah Islam pernah memerintah di daerah-daerah itu 1300 tahun lamanya. Sedangkan kapitalis baru 1 abad memimpin. Lihat apa yang terjadi?"

"Berapa banyak gereja, mesjid dan kuil yang harus minggir untuk membangun mall? Jika Islam memerangi Kristen di daerah-daerah tersebut pasti karena adanya provokasi. Bukankah Kristen yang salah membangun gereja di daerah yang mayoritas Islam? Islam saja tak berani seperti itu. jika jumlah umatnya tak banyak mereka tak berani mendirikan masjid. Di Korsel saja hanya ada satu. Begitu juga di kota-kota di seluruh dunia yang Islam jadi minoritas."

"Bagaimana dengan hak wanita. Wanita dalam Islam terlihat tertindas dengan harus berjilbab dan poligaminya."

"Muslimah boleh kok pake tank top, you can see, lingerie."

"Tapi mereka selalu pake hijab ke mana-mana dan mencela wanita yang pake baju terbuka?"

"Tapi di dalam rumah, untuk memikat sang suami. Di luar pake Jilbab untuk menjaga harkat wanita sehingga ia tak dilecehkan. Coba tengok negeri yang wanitanya bergaun minim seperti AS dan India? Bukankah wanitanya banyak yang jadi korban perkosaan? Di negeri yang pakaiannya tertutup justru sangat jarang."

"Jepang juga jarang."

"Ya memang jarang. Tapi kan banyak yang melakukan seks bebas. Dengan kata lain harkat mereka pun ikut turun layaknya binatang karena demen gonta-ganti pasangan. Dimana mulianya wanita, jika dia dipandang tak lebih dari budak untuk melayani nafsu seks pria?"

"Lalu Poligami? Bukankah itu melegalkan ketidaksetiaan."

"Kau tahu jumlah wanita lebih banyak daripada pria. Jika satu wanita satu pria, berarti ada yang tak dapat pasangan. Kasihan kan mereka? Siapa yang akan mengayomi dan melindungi mereka? Itu pun poligami aturannya sangat berat. Bagi pelanggar hukumnya pun berat."

"Karena itukah ayah Naruto berpoligami?"

"Saya tak tahu alasan pastinya. Tapi saya rasa ayah Naruto melakukan itu untuk melindungi dan memberi nafkah pada mereka dan anak-anaknya sehingga mereka tak terlantar."

"Aku mengerti. Bolehkah saya berdiskusi lagi nanti. Saya tertarik dengan Islam."

"Boleh saja, saya justru senang."

"Baiklah permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

Itachi keluar dari kediaman Ryosuke dengan perasaan lega. Ternyata Islam tak semengerikan seperti dalam bayangannya. Media dan propaganda buruklah yang membuat Islam buruk, padahal dia agama cinta damai, teguh menjaga moralitas, dan yang terpenting perduli dengan lingungan. Tekatnya untuk mempelajari Islam semakin membuncah.

Tepat 4 tahun kemudian ia mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat di depan pemimpin kelompok Islam di Jepang dibimbing Ryosuke. Dia merasa hatinya plong sudah jadi mualaf. Tingkah lakunya semakin baik, sayang pada keluarga, dan tetap menghormati teman-temannya di Akatsuki meski beda agama.

Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Kerjaan di kantor sudah kelar. Dia melihat Sasuke, adiknya yang baru saja selesai sidang S1 duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Ia mengernyit heran. Tumben adiknya nggak pesta pora di club merayakan kelulusannya dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Elo nggak ngumpul bareng teman-temenmu?"

"Nggak. Lagi ingin kumpul bareng keluarga merayakan kelulusanku."

'SubhanaAllah.' Batin Itachi bangga. Semenjak pertengkaran SasuNaru dulu, Sasuke jadi lebih baik. Tak suka dugem, sayang keluarga dan yang terpenting tak lagi jadi kaum gay. Ia memutuskan straight. Ia senang mendengarnya. Tiit titttit, bunyi alarm di HPnya. "Ah, sudah waktunya Isya'. Sholat dulu ah." Gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

"Elo mau sholat? Bareng ya?"

"Elo juga masuk Islam?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. O, pantas dia insyaf. "Elo belajar dari Naru-chan? Temen-temenmu juga?" lanjutnya.

"Ya nggaklah, Naruto sibuk banget, ya kerja ya kuliah ya dakwah di sana-sini. Kami malah jarang ketemu di kampus. Aku belajar dari tv kabel. Acara Islamnya bagus-bagus selain dibantu Hasan, orang kepercayaan Naruto juga. Temanku yang masuk Islam hanya Gaara doang kok. Tapi tak apalah. Semua menghormati keputusan kami."

Senyum Itachi semakin lebar, hidungnya kembang kempis, bangga. "OK, kalo gitu elo yang jadi imam."

"Dimana-mana imam itu yang lebih tua. Tapi tak apalah. Chao, kita jamaah."

**End Itachi POV**

**Kyuubi POV**

Kyuubi duduk di bar minum segelas wine seorang diri. Sudah 4 tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi. Perlahan tapi pasti ia merasakan ada yang berubah dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia memang tak memergoki Itachi jalan dengan wanita lain. Dia juga masih perhatian dengan membelikannya barang ini itu, tapi dia juga tahu. Hatinya bukan lagi untuknya. Hatinya milik orang lain. Pembicaraan Itachi dengan Sasori beberapa hari setelah penangkapan orang tuanya di bar yang tak sengaja ia dengar, meruak memasuki memorinya.

Sejak itu Kyuubi nempel Itachi terus, tak mau melepaskannya barang sejenak. Ia takut amat sangat takut hati Itachi semakin terpaut dengan Naruto. Tapi ia salah dan ia merasa lelah. Ia merasa tak bahagia karena hanya dia seorang yang berjuang sedang di hati Itachi, Naruto semakin mendapat porsi lebih. Itu pun bahkan tanpa kehadirannya.

Menyebalkan. Ini sungguh tak adil. Gadis itu sudah mendapat segalanya. Nama besar namikaze, meski klan itu sudah jatuh miskin, harta yang berlimpah. Haruskah sekarang ia merebut Itachi ari tangannya? Prang. Gelas ditangannya pecah akibat remasan tangannya terlalu kuat. Pecahan gelas kaca melukai tangannya. Darah merembes. Ia menyekanya asal-asalan dengan sapu tangan.

Ia minta lagi segelas wine. Ingatannya mengembara, menelusuri pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang bunda. Saat itu ia cerita bagaimana hubungannya dengan Itachi yang semakin dingin.

"Lepaskan dia, nak dan hiduplah bahagia." Kata Kurenai.

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"Maaf nak. Karena kesalahanku kau dicap anak haram hingga saat kecil kau menderita. Maaf karena ibu tergoda untuk mengkhianati sahabatku hingga kau ikut harus menanggung dosa kami. Maafkan ibu untuk semuanya." Kata ibunya lirih.

"Ibu sudah tahu jika dia Minato palsu?"

Kurenai menggeleng. "Tidak, Nak. Ibu pikir dia Minato asli karena sikapnya yang begitu perhatian pada Kushina. Dia mulai mendekati ibu setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka. Awalnya hanya curhat biasa soal perbedaan status mereka. Ia merasa rendah diri. Seiring waktu timbul rasa cintaku padanya. Kushina yang tak kunjung hamil membuat kami akhirnya memutuskan menjalin hubungan." Kata kurenai teringat kembali masa lalu. Air mata menetes di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat jahat saat itu, mengkhianati kepercayaan sang sahabat yang begitu baik mau menolongnya dari jurang kemiskinan dan kehancuran.

"Kami tak berhenti berselingkuh, meski Mito Namikaze sudah mencium perselingkuhan kami. Karena besarnya rasa cintaku padanya dan ingin memiliki Minato seorang, aku setuju membantu rencana busuknya, menyingkirkan Kushina dan mengambil hartanya. Ibu lakukan semua itu untuk mengangkar derajatmu yang terkoyak dengan status anak haram." Lanjutnya pedih.

"Ibu baru tahu kalo dia memang ayah kandungmu saat ayahmu merencanakan menyabotase hasil tes DNA Naruto. Maafkan ibu, Nak. Saran ibu yang terakhir. Carilah pria baik yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dan berbahagialah dengannya. Itachi bukanlah tercipta untukmu." Kata ibunya sebelum kembali masuk sel.

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan nasehat ibunya. Ia justru mencari kepuasan batin karena kurangnya perhatian Itachi padanya dengan selingkuh. Aksinya ini terpergok Deidara, sepupunya yang hanya dikenal sepintas lalu. Ayah Deidara meski menyandang nama Namikaze tidak lahir dari rahim Mito Namikaze karena itu ia terbuang dari keluarga besar dan hanya ikut kumpul saat ada acara besar. Di pesta ultah perusahaan Namikazelah mereka bertemu dan dari sana pula ia kenal Itachi, orang yang dibawa Deidara.

Deidara bersama geng ababilnya memergokinya sedang bercumbu berat dengan Syukaku tepat saat mereka akan memasuki kamar hotel. Pertengkaran tak terelakkan. Deidara bahkan sempat menonjoknya.

"Kau tahu dulu gue anggap elo itu 'mawar'. Meski cewek, elo tangguh dan berani melawan nenek yang arogan. Gue lupa mawar itu berduri. Itukah duri yang ingin kau tunjukan? Ternyata kau tak hanya anak penjahat, elo juga cewek tukang selingkuh. Menjijikan." Kata Deidara kecewa dan berlalu pergi.

Mata Deidara yang dulu melihatnya terpesona dan merasa rendah diri jika berhadapan dengannya sekarang berbalik. Ia memandang rendah padanya. 'Kau tahu apa? Kau tak pernah jadi anak haram? Anak kurang kasih sayang.' Itu yang ingin diteriakkannya. Tapi kenyataan lain menghantamnya.

Tidak Deidara mengerti dia karena dia juga anak haram dari ayah yang juga anak haram. Ia terbuang dari keluarga dan dianggap menjijikkan klan Namikaze. Tapi dia beruntung sekarang. Ia punya kekasih yang memujanya dan teman yang setia padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Ia ingat, meski terpergok Deidara, ia tak berhenti berselingkuh hingga akhirnya Itachi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat ia bergumul dengan Syukaku di tempat tidur di apartemennya. Itachi tak bicara apa-apa, selain pergi. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia memutuskan pertunangan. Saat itu ia berani bersumpah, bukan rasa kecewa yang menggelayuti hati Itachi, tapi lega. Seolah dia ini beban. Harga dirinya sangat terluka. 'Apa dengan ini elo akan mengejar Naruto, Chi?' batinnya menangis.

Padahal perselingkuhannya itu hanya main-main. Ternyata begini hasilnya. Ia hamil dan Syukaku tak mau tanggung jawab. Ia yang anak haram, akan melahirkan anak haram juga. Kenapa begini Tuhan? Segelas wine kembali memasuki tenggorokannya. Setelah itu ia pulang. Ia tidur di kasur di apartemennya yang sempit dengan air mata membasahi bantalnya setelah menenggek beberapa pil tidur. Ia ingin tidur selamanya dan tak bangun-bangun lagi.

**End Kyuubi POV**

**Mito POV**

Mito merobek-robek foto Mito lain yang menikah dengan Hashirama Senju. Meski nama mereka sama, wajah sama, kenapa nasib mereka begitu berbeda. Mito sepanjang hidupnya bahagia dengan suaminya tercinta dan dua orang putri yakni Kushina dan Tsunade yang amat dicintainya. Sedangkan dia?

Suaminya lebih mencintai wanita lain. Anak kandungnya mati dibunuh. Menyisakan orang lain yang hanya tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Harta kekayaan Namikze yang melimpah hilang seiring dengan kebangkrutan Namikaze corp. Cucunya pun sangat membencinya. Hanya rumah kuno megah ini yang tersisa untuknya. Ini tak adil Tuhan.

Ia mengeratkan tangannya. Tapi ia tak akan jatuh karena dia 'MITO NAMIKAZE'.

**End Mito POV**

Akatsuki datang beramai-ramai untuk mengikuti wisuda. Setelah sekian lamanya jadi mahasiswa abadi pembuat onar akhirnya mereka lulus dengang hasil memuaskan. Agak miris sih. Masa mereka diwisuda bareng Naruto dkk yang dulu mereka bully. Tapi sepertinya Naruto dkk lupa dengan semua itu.

Oh ya sebagai info, Akatsuki sekarang tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki yang sangat besar sebagai basecamp. Mereka mengelola bisnis café 'Akatsuki' bersama, minus Itachi yang sibuk mengelola perusahaannya, secara resmi. Tapi mereka juga tercatat sebagai pegawai tak resmi perusahaan yang didirikan Itachi.

"Akhirnya lulus juga, un. Eh itu Naru-chan. Kita sapa yuk." Kata Deidara menyeret gerombolannya.

"Apa kabar Naru-chan?"

"Ah baik senpai. Senpai sendiri?"

"Kami baik. Elo habis wisuda ini, nikah ama pangeran Arab itu?"

Naruto menduduk sedih lalu akhirnya menggeleng. "Ia meninggal di Suriah saat membantu mengevakuasi penduduk setahun setelah meninggalkan Jepang."

"Maaf kami tak tahu." Kata Konan mewakili yang lainnya.

"Tak apa." Katanya lirih. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di matanya. Akatsuki termasuk Itachi merasa gelisah, tak enak menanyakan pertanyaan sensitive itu.

"Maaf ya. Ini Tobi kasih lollipop Tobi. Jadi jangan sedih lagi." Kata Tobi menyerahkan permen bekas emutannya.

'Hueksss' Naruto dengan senyum canggung menerima pemberian senpainya yang paling aneh ini. Deidara langsung menarik tangan Tobi. "Aduh Tobi masa dikasih permen yang sudah kamu makan, tinggal dikit pula. Jorok tahu." Tegur Deidara.

"Tahu tu. Tobi ini ada-ada saja. Mang Naruto anak kecil apa. Kenapa nggak sekalian kamu beliin balon? Biar mantap." Celetuk Hidan.

Tobi pun berlari pergi membuat teman-temannya di Akatsuki dan Sasuke cs yang baru datang menghampiri heran. "Elo mau kemana?" teriak Kisame.

"Nyari balon. Kan senpai bilang lebih baik kasih balon." Kata Tobi dengan watadosnya.

"Itu sindiran bego. Kasih bunga aja." Balas Pain ill feel. Kok otak temannya ini nggak beres-beres ya dari dulu.

Tobi beralih ke taman. Dia dengan sadis metik bunga crysan yang ditanam satu dan langsung memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Tapi juga jangan bunga gratisan yang elo ambil di taman juga. Lagian itu kan bunga untuk orang mati. Elo mau doain Naruto mati? Kuzu ngomong sesuatu kek. Capek gue lihat kedodolan Tobi yang nggak berubah juga." Kata Sasori.

"Hmmm, Tobi. Elo cerdas. Elo tahu cara pintar berhemat. Ikutan, ah." Kata Kakuzu yang ikutan mau metik bunga dan disambut tonjokan ringan dan teriakan 'Huuuu' dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke cs hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Selamat ya, Nar. Elo lulus juga. Kirain elo jadi mahasiswa abadi kek mereka." Kata Sai nunjuk Akatsuki.

"Elo muji apa nyumpahin sih?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya dua-duanyalah."

"Is, elo tuh Sai nggak berubah. Selamat ya Nar. Semoga elo bisa jadi dokter yang baik. Jangan salah suntik. Elo kan rada pikun gitu. Ntar obat hewan elo kasih ke manusia, lagi." Kata Neji.

"Elo juga sama aja, Ji. Udah tinggalin duo ababil itu. Selamat ya Nar. Gue bangga adikku gue akhirnya lulus. Ntar kalo dapat gaji jangan lupa persenannya." Kaa Gaara.

"Wuih virus Kakuzu nemplok ke elo juga. Dasar matre. Gini nih kelakuan anak orang kaya?" Rutuk Sasuke. "Selamat ya Nar. Ka san ngundang elo makan malam hari ini. Elo bisa?"

"Bisa." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kita nggak diundang juga?" tanya Neji, Sai, Gaara dan Akatsuki minus Itachi kompak.

"Kagak. Sana-sana minggir ganggu aja."

"Huuu, sombongnya. Lagakmu kayak elo suaminya aja." Tukas Zetsu pedas.

"Mang kalo gue nembak dia kenapa? Masalah buat loe." Balas Sasuke.

"Oo jadi elo mau melamar Naruto saat makan malam nanti?" tanya Zetsu usil.

"Kasih tahu nggak ya?" kata Sasuke main-main.

"Kasih tahu dong." Tanya mereka serempak.

"Mmm, rahasia. Jangan lupa datang tepat waktu. Awas kalo nggak." Kata Sasuke sok misterius sebelum ikutan gabung dengan teman-teman sefakultasnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengarkan celometan tak terima Akatsuki, Sai, Neji, dan Gaara.

Itachi memperhatikan interaksi SasuNaru. Rasa cemburu tumbuh dalam hatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa cintanya pada Naruto semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Hahhhh, tapi ia sadar. Adiknya hanya menggodanya saja. Toh Naruto sudah resmi jadi miliknya. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat cincin emas yang kini melingkar di jemari manis Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu tepatnya di pemakaman pangeran Khalifa disaksikan semua orang. Hanya keluarganya yang tahu. Ia belum memberi tahu Akatsuki.

"Elo kenapa senyum-senyum Chi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Akhirnya kita lulus."

"Yeah elo benar. Gara-gara terseret masalah Naruto dan harus membenahi perekonomian Jepang, wisuda kita terlambat." Kata Pain. Ia melihat damai teman-temannya yang asyik bersenda gurau, saling mencoreti pakaian kayak kelakuan anak SMA. Ia juga senang akhirnya Itachi menemukan cinta sejatinya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang cincin di jari Itachi dan Naruto.

END

He he he, akhirnya terkuak segala teka-teki. Maaf jika author tak memberitahukan nasib Naruto cs, ntar kepanjangan dan bertele-tele. Jadi Author kasih tahu di sini aja. Temari jadian dengan Shika setelah OSPEK dulu. Sai dengan Ino, Sakura dengan Utakata. Hinata dengan Menma. Mereka lulus juga. Shika kerja di RS klan Nara bareng Ino dan Sakura sebagai dokter. Hinata bersama Neji dan Menma tunangannya membantu perusahaan ayahnya. Utakata jadi tangan kanan Naruto mengurusi grup perusahaan Naruto di Jepang. Kalo nasib Kyuubi terserah bagaimana bayangan para reader.


End file.
